Granted Wish
by gooddame
Summary: Granted Wish is a place to but my new drabbles series following Fancy A Story. Klaroline AUs somtimes human. Always filled with happy endings! Suggestions Welcome!
1. Girl with drunken tattoo

Hi Readers! This is my new drabble series Granted Wish! As always AU human or supernatural prompts and constructive criticisms are welcome as well as reviews! I do hope you enjoy my new first story and that you continue to read my drabbles in the future! Happy Reading!

 **Prompt: You're drunk and want my name tattooed to your ass.**

"No one says 'just one shot' and really means it Care," Katherine cries as she grabs Caroline's hand dragging her up on the bar stool and finally the bar top.

Caroline laughs as Kat hands her a shot glasses filling it up as the next song starts up in the rowdy bar they've been in for, oh, four hours now. Their small drinks clink and it's down the rabbit hole for Caroline as she swings her hips bumping along with Kat to the beat of the song. She keeps her head up dancing knowing Kat will never tire as she sways putting on a show with her footwork making the crowd cheer loudly along with her.

Kat reaches for her hand as the bartender scoots them off in need of room to serve the guests the pair of them have been entertaining making Kat roll her eyes and Caroline acquiesce to his need graciously. As graciously as a girl filled with whiskey and tequila anyway, strictly top shelf, she was raised right after all in the small town of Mystic Falls. Kat seems to disappear into the crowd leaving Caroline to hunt for a stray chair or table to wait for her so she can go home before she's too drunk.

Her head sways to the new rhythm of the song playing, it's one she's heard for years and for some reason it makes her smile as Kat comes back holding two waters and two beers walking like she's in a pool of jello. Caroline smiles reaching out to help her as they find a corner of the bar close to the digital jukebox she finds herself leaning on to start in on her drinks. The water is invigorating as it hits her tongue, the lively bar crowd doing a lot to keep her body temperature running high.

"I figured one more wouldn't hurt," Kat states as she sips from her beer nudging a smile from Caroline as the blonde shakes her head sipping her drinks with glee.

Caroline only knows three words an hour later, 'one more beer' as she observes Kat chatting up the brooding guy she had had her eyes on in the corner of the bar with way too much gel in his hair. Miffed Caroline realized far too late that she wasn't going to come back with a bottle of water like she said when she sees Kat grab for his hand. It's a sign that Kat has decided to leave with him something that is confirmed when Kat throws her a sly look and Caroline reaches for her jacket preparing for her journey home. Alone.

Caroline mouths to her friend she's going home, no need to mention how annoyed she is that once again Kat managed her to move past her three drink max only to leave her high and dry. She counts her drinks, eleven, including shots. They shouldn't feel this good, she thinks as she pulls her leather jacket back on knowing she doesn't need it in the hot California air even in the dead of night.

She makes herself focus, knows that with every tap of her heels on the pavement she's that much closer to her comfy bed she never should have left. Looking back when she's down the block she discovers that Kat was quick about her escape to as she is nowhere to be seen. Looking back so swiftly makes her sway so she grabs onto the metal rails of a tattoo shop she always passes on her way to work.

Before Caroline can think about it too much she's slipping inside as her eyes devour the brightly colored displays on the walls and even the front desk. Her eyes release the sketches only to find a man with plump pink lips and dark blonde messy curls atop his head with blue searing eyes focused on three sheets of paper over the front desk.

"Hey, I'm Rose," The woman with the spunky brunette hair said in a friendly tone as Caroline waved, "I'll be with you in a moment. Feel free to look around."

Caroline smiled knowing she was acting drunk because she was staring not at Rose but at the man Rose was talking to and eavesdropping was not above Caroline, especially when drunk. She caught her say his name, Klaus, it suited him even though it made Caroline's eyebrow rise notably. When he realized he had an audience in her Klaus waved her over, Caroline shook her head but Rose also waved her back to them.

Rose's eyes flickered from her to him as the corner of her mouth lifted, "Maybe you can help us out," she says as she slides the papers Caroline can now see are sketches over to her.

"Currently," Klaus speaks surprising Caroline yet again with his British lit though if he sees her shock he doesn't show it, "I'm unable to choose between three of these designs. So you can see why I need you."

"Actually, I don't." Caroline squeaks sobering at the worst possible moment because his eyes are so incredibly blue and pleading, "I don't even know why I came in here."

"You're here now," he replies smoothly as Rose disappears into the back office, "And you're wearing the shirt of one of my favorite bands -One of my favorite songs."

Caroline looks down at the cut up yellow and blue Beatles shirt Kat sneered at earlier that evening, "What song?" she inquired only raising her eyes as he makes a noise sounding faintly of amusement.

"With a little help from my friends," he answered with a bit of intrigue in his tone as he closed some of the space between them.

She rolls her eyes even though internally she's interested in where he's going with this, "We're not friends," she reminds him hoping she can blame her flirty tone on the alcohol.

His eyes narrow in her lips, her smile, "Give me time," he tells her as she looks from him over at the sketches he's kept near this entire time.

"Are these yours?" she asks surprised when she sees his name just on the edge of the paper knowing the answer already before her eyes lock back with his.

"When you make something, it becomes a part of you," he explains, "That's why it's so hard to choose," Caroline has already surmised this but she won't mention it yet.

"I like the lines of this one," she whispers in awe as her eyes took in the thin lines of the antique compass following with the words, 'Wherever you want to go' wondering what it might look like in color, "It's soft almost like they're just shades."

"Is that the only thing jumping out at you," he queries making her blush as his words his breath tickles her cheek, "I suppose I should consider it." he says her before she can reply.

Rose pops her head back in to find Klaus has just decided, "Great, "I'll get Trevor to start gearing up," she tells him reaching for the design as his attention goes back to Caroline.

"Do you have any?" he probes and for a moment Caroline is lost about what he means making her blush profusely when she realizes.

"I have two," she admits as he smiles in her direction, "Teenage rebellion," is all she'll say after when his eyes linger on the star by her toes.

"And the other is?" he asks as his foot sets itself in front of her own closing the rest of the distance between them as she lifts her hand to brush her hair back.

"Just there," he breathes over her wrist making Caroline inhale swiftly at the feel of his hot breath over her skin, "beautiful." Klaus compliments her.

Without touching her Klaus has a way of making Caroline feel warm all over making her slow drunken brain short circuit when he speaks again, "You're welcome to one of these designs."

"When you're ready," Rose calls from the further end of another room making Caroline jump back from their close distance, not an easy feat in her shoes.

"Klaus reaches out catching her arm before she can dive into the glass display next to them, "Um, thanks," she manages out as the heat of his hands seeps into her body.

"Where are you getting it?" she tests straight after making him the surprised one for once and mentally she gives herself some points for fortitude.

Klaus winks as his hands ride off of her waist only to set his fingers on the hem of his Henley and pull it over his head exposing the other images already inked into his flesh, "Can you guess?" he questions.

Caroline's eyes shoot up towards the ceiling as he strides around her leaving his sketches and his shirt on the desk leaving her spinning with possibilities. When she trusts that he's been stamped and seated her greedy eyes search for his sketches reaching for his shirt. An involuntary shiver runs over her at the feel of the still warm fabric smelling so fantastic she has to remind herself of what she's doing.

She smiles as Rose comes back in to help her wagging her razor perfect eyebrows at her, "Decide on one?" she asks as she reaches back into her little office to grab a hanger for Klaus' shirt.

"I don't even know that I want one," Caroline articulates as she gives up Klaus' shirt to the brunette, "I mean, they're beautiful." She compliments, "And I thought you couldn't tattoo people who are drunk?"

"You don't seem all that drunk," Rose replied as she reached for the two sketches making Caroline's hold on the edges become harder to escape from.

"Thanks," Caroline says feeling the bite of her challenging tone as her eyes lock on the one sketch closer to the right replying in a defiant tone, "I want this one."

Klaus' deep pink lips form a stunningly broad smile when he sees her walk into the back, "Jeremy will help you," Caroline hears Rose say as she removes her jacket exposing her arms to the cold room.

"Couldn't stay away," he teases as she takes a seat on his side waiting for Jeremy to appear so they can discuss where and how she wants it to look.

"Bite me," Caroline replies making him laugh and making Trevor throw her a dirty look as Jeremy comes around the corner waving at her with Klaus' sketch in his hand.

Caroline lifted her hand, her knuckles rubbing at her eyes as she made a move to destroy the vintage alarm clock at her bedside, "I hate you Katherine Peirce," she groaned pathetically.

Her head swarmed as she moved to cuddle the side of her face into her fluffy pillow when the owner of the cursed name pushed open her bedroom door and spoke, loudly, "Please bitch, you love me."

Caroline could feel the follicles in her eyebrows when they narrowed in confusion, "What are you doing here?" she asks sitting up and instantly regretting it.

Kat looks into her bedroom confused, "You called me," she supplied looking amazing in her suit pants and buttoned top with a reveling front and fresh curls.

Caroline looked down at her Beatles top and panties just knowing her face must have looked like crap as she searched her mind for an idea of when she called her roommate, "I did not," she said when she knew she had no idea.

Kat makes a face as she moves around the kitchen, "Yeah, you did," she rejoinders reaching for one of their bright colored mugs, "It was too bad too," she winks sparking something in Caroline, "I was getting freaky too."

"Ugh, stop," Caroline cries reaching for her ears to cover them trying to keep the images at bay, "Why does my ass hurt?" she whines softly to herself.

But of course Kat hears as she passes by eating a croissant, "Did you fall on your flat ass?" she inquires with a laugh but to Caroline it's a distinct possibility and then she realizes.

"Hey!" she shouts tossing her one of the pale blue pillows that has managed to escape the floor during her slumber.

Kat ducks with a swift flip of her hair, "Cute ass," she corrects with a grin, "My bad," she replies as she starts the k-cup machine.

Caroline rubs her back softly feeling a slight sting as her fingers glide over the greasy skin while she moved to climb out of bed, "It feels bruised. Why is there gauze on my bed?" she gasps out.

"Don't you have a mirror?" Kat calls to her from the kitchen as Caroline pulls her shirt over her head as she rushed to her closet where her full length mirror was propped on the inside of the door.

Turning her body Caroline felt her heart stop, "Kat!" she exclaimed as she felt at her back where she had just been massaging to feel the tantalizing lines of her newly minted tattoo.

Caroline heard Kat run from the kitchen into her bedroom, "No yelling," she complains before her eyes set on what had Caroline doing so, "I don't have any cof-fee, Caroline how drunk were you?"

Her friend's incredulous look done nothing to calm Caroline as she vaguely remembered she counted her drinks the night before, "I can't remember," she cries as Kat touches the edge of her skin.

The friends lock eyes in a daze, "Check your pockets," Kat buzzes with trepidation motivating both of them scour her bedroom for her pants and jacket for evidence of the night prior.

"My jacket is missing," Caroline worries out loud while her eyes focus on the floor under her bed, spotless as she had expected.

"Jeans?" she asks as Katherine who has gone to search in the living room having seen Caroline's rings and necklace by the front door.

"Here," Kat calls sounding as she's speeding back to Caroline's room just when the blonde is lifting herself off of her knees, "Receipt, in the back pocket."

Caroline reaches for the receipt as she throws on her silk robe covering her bra and panties, "Petrova Piercings and Tattoo's," she mutters in dread, "That's around the corner."

"No shit," Kat drones grabbing the receipt from her as she notices something on the crumpled yellow paper, "Look at the back, phone number!" the brunette purses her lips as she raises her eyebrow.

Surprised Caroline retorts, "Klaus, I know that name, it's on my flat ass," she grumbles as she tries to settle herself on her bed without discomfort.

"I said cute," Kat corrects her as she sips from her freshly brewed coffee Caroline can only assume she picked up while finding her jeans.

"Kat what did I do," she asked her oldest friend as she settles into the edge of the bed with her holding out her arm to hug Caroline.

Kat hands her the blue mug sharing with her friend as she speaks, "I dunno," she shrugs crossing her legs as she thinks, "Was he cute?" she asks Caroline as if she could remember.

Caroline sips from her friend's mug hating the bitter black taste without creamer or sugar as Kat continues, "Because that is a nice ass tattoo, no pun intended," she laughs thoughtfully, "Wait, actually yes."

"Okay I am going to try really, very hard not to panic," Caroline squeaks as she feels Kat reach for her coffee before Caroline can drop it.

Kat stands up cradling her mug, "Just dial the freaking number," she rationalizes trying to keep Caroline level-headed was practically her first job and she's good at it, "It's got x's on it. I mean, clearly, he likes you."

"Okay," Caroline swallows having just one more fear, "What if in my drunken state I met a murderer?" she inquires because in her state that seems like a sensible question.

Kat groans rolling her eyes, "Then he would have found it really easy to kill you," she reminds her friend in a sarcastic tone Caroline is not fond of, "Call him."

"Fine," Caroline agrees before there's a new problem, "Where's my phone?" she asks her impatient friend as she checks the charging dock only to find it empty.

Kat looks from one end of the room to the other as she speaks, "Dead probably, oh, here," she articulates as her foot kicks one of her throw pillows on the floor over finding it.

"Poor baby is almost dead, I'm so sorry," Caroline stalls cleaning the screen off from what she can only assume is the balm that was rubbed into her backside.

"Connect it and push the pretty printed numbers," Kat tells her running out of patience for her best friend as her coffee mug gets emptier by the minute.

"It's ringing," Caroline retorts as she presses the icon for the speaker before she can change her mind about hanging up entirely while in the process of standing up.

"You're on speaker," Kat grumbles knowing exactly what is transpiring because she is in fact right there next to her friend.

The call connects just as Caroline shushes her phone all the while her eyes are on the counting seconds of the screen and his voice rumbles, "Hello?"

And suddenly the memory of Klaus floods her, "Klaus?" she asks only to hear him chuckle lightly in her ear as the image of the bright light of the parlor takes centerfold in her mind.

She hears him shift from his position and greedily pictures him, Henley, necklaces and all, "Caroline, good morning, Love," he utters, his words wrapping her in their warmth.

She turns her head so Kat can't possibly see the blush rushing to her face in a swift blush as she his voice evokes the memory of his hand in her own, fingers twined during the time that Jeremy had worked on a particularly tender spot. Reality is lost on her as she lingers in her memory of their unconventional encounter in the parlor. The deep frission caused by the feel of his fingers in her hair massaging gently to the bite of his nail as he deliberately cased all of her focus to come to him alone.

 ** _She blushed at the way he all but smirked when she obstinately communicated to him not to peek as she undid the button of her dark wash jeans when she noticed his eyes wander from her face. The mirror behind them was useless to showcase what she looked like lying on her stomach with a lifted up shirt knotted around her breasts as Jeremy worked on the stencil. Her eyes avoided his only to look straight across the room at the reflection of the four of them in the room to find he was already looking at her._**

 ** _"So, may name, ay?" Klaus asked, making her blush though she refused to look away from his darkening eyes watching her in the mirror._**

 ** _"It was part of the sketch," she had intoned, proud that her voice sounded even as her stomach fluttered under his penetrating gaze. "And it's tiny."_**

 ** _Klaus barely moved as he shifted to lean forward as she watched him in the mirror, "I can assure you love," he paused dramatically looking down at his trousers, "It is not," Trevor snorted as Caroline turned a darker shade of red._**

 ** _"Last chance to back out," she heard Jeremy say as his needle started up and Caroline steeled herself with a nod looking from Klaus to him in the mirror nodding for him to do it._**

 ** _It had been years since she felt the tight sting of needle to flesh yet Caroline savored it as she and Klaus exchanged hooded looks through the mirror as they say impeccably still. She took a special pleasure in the way his arms flexed as he stood when Trevor had finished with his tattoo. If possibly she let out a soft moan while that happened she managed to pass off for pain when Klaus looked back at her._**

 ** _She watched him go before turning her head but not before catching Jeremy's teasing reflection in the mirror and ignoring it as she hid her face in the headrest of her seat. So imagine her surprise when she opened her eyes to see a pair of black combat boots with the laces wrapped at the ankles and the trousers she recognized as his tucked into them. Her eyes traveled over his waist to his Henley and necklaces before landing on his perfect little smirk._**

 ** _"Falling asleep are we," he inquired as he pulled on one of the roller chairs closer with his boot before he sat down crowding her._**

 ** _"I'm just," she trailed off as his fingers stroked her cheek, her senses exceedingly aware of him so close to her that she could smell what was left of his aftershave as he hovered over her face._**

 ** _Distracting was one way of putting what Klaus seemed to be doing, making her think of him instead of the needle work at her backside. Yet he didn't speak, he didn't ask why she had it placed there and Caroline didn't tell him she simply stared straight into the eyes that bore into her own. It wasn't until at long last she felt the buzz of the needle leave her skin that she realized he held her hand still._**

 ** _Jeremy moved to sit up setting his equipment aside as he cleared his throat to make sure the pair of them could hear him articulating, "All set." And actually listen._**

 ** _He went over the instruction for tattoo Caroline which Caroline barely listened too already having two other tattoos so she simply nodded. As she was adding some more of the salve that he had offered to her Jeremy helped her wrap her tattoo to protect it on the way home. She watched Klaus stride to the counter as she reached for her phone wallet in her jacket to grab her card reading how late it was._**

 ** _"Don't worry about payment," Klaus told her from the counter as she shook hands with Jeremy, "I already handled it," he answers her unasked question cavalierly._**

 ** _"Who are you," she asked with a curious tilt of her head as Trevor waves them out of the room back into the waiting area._**

 ** _Klaus' hand is on her upper back leading her but careful of where he touches, "Would you like to find out," he probed with a simpering look._**

 ** _"Walk me home," she stated pushing her jacket into his arms as she struts ahead of him where Rose holds the door open for them both._**

 ** _"How could I not," Klaus retorted with a brief lift of his eyes to the ceiling before walking out after her, "You're beautiful and it's late," He reasoned._**

 ** _Caroline feels him settle into her side on the pavement while she knots the front of her shirt to keep it from fussing with her newly covered ink when she told him, "I live just over there."_**

 ** _"So our meeting was coincidental then," he mused watching the 'v' of her neckline slide lower from the severity of her knot causing a rumble in his throat._**

 ** _At their pace they make it to her building faster than Caroline would have liked so when she pulls out her keys to get inside she asked him, "Did you want to come up?"_**

 ** _Klaus faltered, "I think it's safer if I just give you my number." He said cautiously as he pulled her receipt from his pants pocket._**

 ** _"Why?" Caroline inquired as she watched him pull a pen from his boot as he leaned on the building wall to write._**

 ** _"Because you might regret leading me up into your home while you're still inebriated," Klaus insisted with her as he tucked his pen back in his boot and handed her the slip of paper._**

 ** _"I haven't drank anything in hours," she moped as she removed the space between them eager to get him inside of her shared apartment considering Kat wouldn't be there._**

 ** _Klaus tugged on her shirt pulling her that much closer and it that much lower revealing the black lace of her bra, "And yet," he hissed looking up instead of down._**

 ** _Caroline laughed in his ear as he continued to speaks, "You still could forget about me in the morning. It would be a scandal, Sweetheart," he murmured against her neck._**

 ** _"So with that said," he hummed into her flesh as he nibbled at her ear, "Here's your receipt Caroline." While she felt his hand slide into her back pocket squeezing her ass as he placed his number inside._**

 ** _Caroline took the opportunity to rub her front against his making him groan, his mouth falling open as she surprised him with a deep kiss. Her hands under his back drawing him closer as her fingernails punctured his Henley pulling him tighter against her. Klaus squeezed her waist as he dragged his mouth over hers purposely taking control of her kiss while leaning her against the brick wall._**

 ** _He sucked on her bottom lip one last time as his eyes opened, his lungs pressured for air as he spoke, "That was certainly a valiant effort." Making Caroline smile as leaned her head back on the wall watching him._**

 ** _"Goodnight Klaus," she murmured as she let go of the front of his shirt making sure he was finding this moment as hard to let go as she was before she reached for the keys hanging off of her wallet._**

 ** _"Call me in the morning Caroline," he all but purred as he lingered on the step way, hands behind his back watching her go._**

"Are you still there?" Klaus' voice brought Caroline back to the present making her feel about as warm as he did last night when he pressed her against the wall and she could feel _every_ part of him.

"Yep," she squeaked collecting herself quickly, "Sorry I just," she felt herself babbling as Kat mouthed ' **Game face** ' to her.

Caroline nodded taking a deep breath, "Did you want to go to breakfast, probably brunch? Oh, wait are you at work?" she questioned cautiously.

She heard his footsteps as if he was pacing in the room wherever he was making her smile, "I'd love to meet you for brunch, I assume you'll need a bit of time if you just woke up," he tested.

"Great," she said to him thankful of his consideration as she moved around her room quietly trying to gather her brush and makeup wipes. "I'd love that!"

"What's going on," Kat whispers as Caroline reached for her yellow towel and kisses her friend on the cheek mouthing, 'I'll explain later' to her.

"Fantastic," Klaus replies sounding nervous which only made the butterflies in Caroline's stomach flutter more, "I suppose I'll text you in an hour?" he asked subtly pushing for a reply.

"Great, she exclaimed before she could think of another word, "I swear I know more words than that," she promised as she strode to the bathroom whilst still on speaker.

Klaus made a sound before commenting, "I'm intimately familiar with what your tongue can do Caroline," making Caroline think she could go for a hot shower.

"Girl," Kat salutes her as Caroline throws her robe at her whispering for her to get out of the bathroom before she pushed her out.

"Great, I mean awesome," she corrected as she switched on the shower feeling for the right temperature, I'll hear from you then."

She felt his broad smile in his words as he spoke, "Looking forward to it," making her squeal to herself as the line disconnected and Caroline jumped in excitement.

The door swung open a second later before Caroline had a chance to lock it, "Caroline, it's later. So what the hell happened last night?" Kat squawked unceremoniously as she tossed Caroline's dead phone into the laundry bin.

"Kat," Caroline laughed as her friend narrowly missed falling into the shower in her very expensive heels Caroline was sure would be ruined by water.


	2. First Date cont of First Kiss

This is a story continuation from my last drabble series Fancy A Story and the first part is called First kiss. Can be read as a standalone though if you don't wanna go through the trouble! Please enjoy and review! :))

"I'll be by around seven if that's alright," Klaus asked Caroline as he lingered by her door in the hallway of the university apartments.

Caroline smiled at him reaching for his collar of his shirt to pull him back, "Yeah," she agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She blushed as he stoked her hair looking completely fascinated by her, "That should give me time to get the food from the delivery containers onto actual plates and pass them off as my own," she said breezily.

Klaus dropped his temple to touch her own, "We don't have to do this you know," he offered as he pressed his arm into the door frame to keep from falling over.

Caroline shifted so her eyes unlocked with his, "What? Go on our official first date," she asked sounding flustered by the prospect.

"Are you actually nervous," Klaus laughed affectionately against her lips getting the taste of her lip gloss on his perfectly pink lips as he licked.

She bit her lip briefly catching a spark in his eyes in reaction as she asked him, "How are you not, what if," she tried and failed to say as he rubbed her shoulders and neck.

"If what?" he reasoned knowing that he had never been more sure of anything as the way he felt about Caroline, "We've known each other our entire lives."

"Exactly," Caroline retorted with a step back, "What if," Klaus pulls her back into him as he opens his mouth, "Shush, what if it's not the same?"

Klaus smirks taking her question as a personal challenge, "It's not going to be the same because now I get to kiss you," he murmurs as he nibbles on her lips, "Touch you like this." He whispers.

Caroline feels her body heat as she tries not to fall for his seductive words, "You're trying to distract me," she tells him as he peppers kisses along her neck, "And it's totally working."

Klaus grunts in amusement as she bites his earlobe to get his attention before he can seek lower places to kiss in a very public hallway, "So get out of here, because I have to study."

Klaus straightens looking none too amused about having to stop, "Clearly it's not working if you're asking me to go," he says though there's a light amusement in his gaze when he finishes talking.

"We weren't even supposed to kiss yet," Caroline bemoans as she fixes his waistcoat and redoing the buttons her fingers had been eager in undoing all day.

Klaus had moved to leave before she spoke but stopped himself, "Are you really worried we won't work out because I kissed you before I asked you to be my girlfriend?" in bewilderment.

"Whoa, girlfriend," Caroline nearly chocked, "Is that- is that what we're doing here?" she asked gesturing between them because she had hoped but hadn't exactly asked.

Klaus steps back into her personal space leaving her no room to lie as he inquires, "Caroline, are you being purposely obtuse?" because he's genuinely confused as to what they had been doing then since last week when he declared himself.

"No," she promised, "I'm just, I've been trying to play it cool all week and not ask what's actually going on here," she said out loud trying not to freak him out about her thought process even though he claimed to know how her mind works.

"Is that why you've been diverting my attention from conversation," he asked as he reached for her hand pulling her to press her lithe body against the side of the door frame, "Into make out sessions on your duvet?"

Caroline swatted him playfully, "Hey! I'll admit my tactics are a little," she struggled to find the word while wrapping her arms around his neck, "Unconventional. I just didn't want to say the wrong thing and kissing is so much easier."

Klaus gave her a look he was certain had her knees going weak considering he was holding her up, "Just kissing," he breathed against her parted lips testing her resolve.

"We are not going to talk," Caroline hissed frazzled as she felt his hands riding lower on her waist, "About the other stuff we did because we haven't actually even gotten to that other hurdle."

Klaus' hands come to a pause just under her hips as he leans his upper body back to look at her directly, "Coming to bed with me would be a hurdle," he teases.

"See," she sighs discouraged, "This is why I kiss instead of talk," she mutters as she tugs on his collar again finding she has a habit of reaching for it when he's near.

"Caroline, I was just teasing," Klaus assures her as presses a kiss to her cheek reaching for her hand and taking them in his own.

"I know but this is a lot," she explains reminding him of the full picture, "You're literally my best friend's brother. I've known you since before you were hot."

"You think I'm hot," Klaus interrupted what he was sure was going to lead to Caroline thinking she had embarrassed herself only to have him fall in love with her harder so he saved her.

"You know I think you are," she smiles and Klaus knows he's succeed in shaking away most of her worries, "And you're just doing that thing were you like to hear my thoughts."

"I do and I am," he grins agreeing with her as Caroline looks deeply into his eyes feeling safe, and dare she think it, loved by Klaus? "Kiss me goodbye," he tells her.

Caroline smiles melting against him, holding his neck as she kisses him chastely not willing to risk the desire to drag him back inside, "Tonight at seven, don't forget," she reminds him.

"I can hardly wait," Klaus murmurs watching her slip back inside of her apartment with bright cheeks and as grin that has his heart tightening in emotion.

It's that moment Klaus knows he's going to accidently let it slip that he loves her sooner than would be appropriate and startle her. Still he has enough confidence in them, in her to know that she will be mollified when he proves it day by day. Just knows that Caroline will find a way to bring it up to his siblings and there will be no end to their tirades but he'll endure them for the woman he loves.

Always and forever.


	3. Kitten Trouble

_**AN: Thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing. I'm enjoying hearing your feedback and hope that continues! Please enjoy this new addition.**_

 _ **Prompt: There's a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens. + Klaroline**_

"There's a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens." Klaus drones as he enters their shared bedroom not quite believing his eyes as he mentally counts them all, eight. "Right, Love?"

Caroline tilts her head off to the side as she squints holding two of the little monsters in her arms as she sits on the plush carpet, "So remember, you love me," she points out significantly.

"We're certainly testing that today," Klaus nearly sings as he keeps to the wall not enjoying their scents, sounds, overall presence in his bedroom near his girlfriend.

"Shush, I'm talking," Caroline retorts as she begins her explanation of why the little fluffs are in their home enjoying the way that Klaus responds to them which was entirely expected but far more delightful to witness.

Klaus shuts his mouth eager to have this encounter over with, "I was just out at the farmers market," Klaus sighs knowing that's the nail in the coffin for him as Caroline babbles on.

"For those cheeses you like to pair with the wine from a hundred years ago so really it's your fault," she tells him as she reaches for another kitten that's been clawing at silk bedsheets under the duvet.

Klaus screams on the inside as he tries to remain as passive as possible on the outside, "Caroline, what's the punchline," he urges her to end his anguish.

"I found them in a box on street," Caroline justifies herself and Klaus knows it's that human conscious thing at work in her mind again producing the circumstances.

He draws a deep breath only to catch their scent further into his being exasperating his wolf, "My hybrids cannot have approved this," Klaus asserts.

That draws her attention from the kittens and Caroline sets them down observing Klaus as she clasps her hands together, "Okay, two things," she replies with a dead face.

Klaus winces bracing himself, "They," she waves at the wolves in the hallway listening and the ones outside her window keeping watch, "Are so not the boss of me and also I went alone."

"You know that isn't safe," he rumbles and Caroline can catch the yellow of his eyes flickering as he finally takes a step away from the wall ready to lecture her again about safety.

"Look at me," she cuts him off as he gets to her knees still not fully trusting he won't go off, "Safe here, with kittens," she reminds him in a calm voice.

"They're not safe," Klaus responds losing his cool as he also motions to the men he put in charge of her, "These vermin are surrounded by wolves."

Caroline stands up looking him directly in the eye, "Were-wolves," she corrects him reminding him of their human tendencies as well.

Klaus huffs, "And be nice. Becky is hissing at you," she warns him as Klaus looks down at the little creature tugging on the lace of his boot and growls in response.

"Rebekah is going to eat you first," he delights in tormenting the kitten as it runs back to its litter leaving his boot and self alone to deliberate with Caroline.

"Klaus, that is not nice," she insists as Klaus pulls her into him having missed her while he was conferring with the witches even if she did smell of cats.

His lips brush hers in greeting, mildly causing them to smile as he reminds her, "I'm not nice, Love," feeling her body press into his as she wraps her arms over his shoulders.

"Shush, I'm still explaining," Caroline hums as she feels him rock on his feet from side to side swaying their bodies, "The animal shelter is packed this weekend so I volunteered to keep them meanwhile."

His hands glide down her back rubbing softly until Caroline practically purrs her response, "So first thing Monday morning," he asserts feeling her fingers tug at the curls surrounding the nape of his neck.

"Providing they have room," she states and Klaus knows he was being conned by her delight at being in his arms just by her tone, sometimes she really was clever.

"Caroline," he groans releasing her from his grasp as he feels delicate claws dig into his jeans scratching at the skin of his legs.

"You love me," she stresses with a sing song tone as she reaches down to grab the nuisance climbing his thigh, "Awe, look Klausy loves you."


	4. That Medical Kiss

**AN: Since it's December I made it a soft Christmas theme...**

"Psst, Caroline," she heard Bonnie from behind her in the observing room, turning her head she found the beautiful brunette waving for her to move in her direction.

With a look of trepidation Caroline ducked behind Matt and Tyler moving quickly to the door before she could be found missing, "What's going on? Is it a patient?"

"It's Klaus," her friend said pulling her through the door before Caroline could tell her she wasn't allowed to leave until the surgery they were observing was over.

"Did he leave a message," she asked with her hand still on the knob of the observation room door expecting to go back in when Bonnie shook her head.

"He's actually ah," Caroline could see the marring of her friend's features guessing before she spoke the words, "He's checked in as a patient, upstairs, Gwen was his nurse."

"You know I'm just gonna," Caroline began physically bracing herself from what she was feeling, "I'm gonna just step away for a bit." She said in a breath before storming off to the fourth floor where she was certain Gwen was working this evening.

Caroline's hand in her smock pocket clicked away nervously at her pen, the patients on the fourth floor weren't in any real danger but it also meant that Klaus had needed blood. She'd been working so hard to prove herself at the hospital that she had volunteered for this shift months in advance. The Christmas Eve shift meant that he had to go to his family's dinner party alone her mind raced as she turned on her phone.

She had done it a little selfishly, not only to prove to the chief of medicine her worth but to not have to think about the first Christmas she would be spending without her mother. Leave it to Klaus to remind her that she had barely seen him in four days by checking himself into her hospital. Her phone buzzed as the screen lit up with texts from Rebekah explaining what had happened.

She heard footsteps and quickly stowed her phone away when she looked up and saw Gwen as she swerved passed the nurses station. Quickly finding his name on one of the left side doors, Caroline felt herself taking a deep breath before entering. It didn't help she realized when she opened the door and saw him hooked to the IV and looking mangled.

Caroline steeled herself as she spoke, "I know you were mad about me not being able to go with you to your mother's tonight. But this was a bit much." She ended with a hand over her jutted hip.

Kol looked at her with utter glee as Klaus swatted his hand away from the machine monitoring his heartbeat as a noise whirled when Klaus' eyes landed on her. She blinked looking away from him in order to keep from fussing over him focusing instead on the fact, the diagnostics, she reached for his chart. The machine seemed to speed up and slow with every move she made, a fact that made her blush as Kol snickered from his place by his brother's bedside.

"The bleeding is internal Caroline," Kol reasoned with her as Klaus tried to haul off the arm cuff that was currently the bane of his existence in a room with Kol in it, "That's where the blood is supposed to be."

"Shut up, Kol," Caroline muttered.

"Get out, brother," Klaus snarled.

Kol stood up offended, "Oi, here I am making sure," he began as Caroline moved to smack Klaus' hand away from his sleeve cup once and for all.

"Give me a minute with the patient," Caroline bit out gesturing to the door with her head as she sets down Klaus' chart.

"Patient," Kol asked with piqued interest as he made his way around the bed to the door of the private room.

"Now," Klaus growled as he went to chase his brother who escaped as Caroline nudged Klaus back into his spot to keep the IV from coming out.

"Klaus," she began with a forced tone that had him wincing as he reached for her hand.

"Caroline, I can explain," he told her in a tone that tells her she isn't going to like what he has to say.

"I would just love to hear about your mother's very expensive Christmas tree," she reiterated what Rebekah had sent her closely watching Klaus' marred face fall.

"It was fake," he muttered clearing his throat and crossing his arms as best he could in his state looking like misery.

"Being flung from one end of the room," the blonde doctor continued as if uninterrupted taking her hand from his to pace the room as her fury for his family and for him rose.

"It was fairly light," her boyfriend supplied with a wave of his head that made him wince slightly softening her severe front albeit briefly.

"Into the antique stained glass window made by monks in Italy," she ended with a harsh sigh reaching for her pen again like a nervous tick she began to click at it.

"That story is false," he grumbled as he tried to sit up after uncrossing his arms, "They were possibly French," he corrected though unsure.

"Klaus," Caroline said his name her tone stressed as she rubbed her face with her cold hands feeling at the heat of her cheeks.

"Finn was there," he informed her knowing that nothing about that evening could be changed but at least then Caroline would understand.

"I didn't know," Caroline sighed with worry as she moved to his side, "So is it his car's windshield that is now decorated in ornaments," she asked curiously.

"Everything was obscured when he tackled me into the marble floor, Love," he told her in a fashion that made her think he wouldn't be sulking much further.

Caroline certainly hoped not as she wrapped her arms around herself hoping to coax him out of it now, "You only call me, 'Love' when you're incredibly frustrated," she reminded him.

"Not with you," he complained as he crossed his legs unable to move much anywhere else.

"Not usually," she agreed feeling at the scratches of his arm only to hear him hiss in displeasure.

"If I'm being honest had you come or not, this might have still transpired," he said as her fingers trailed down his forearm just barely tickling his fingers.

"There is some internal bleeding," she listed remembering his chart summary, "Possibly stemming from you following the tree out of the window," he groans at the memory.

Caroline bit down a chuckle but barely as she went on, "Some stitches, scratches that were cleaned out," her hand tracing the soft line of his brow where the stitches practically gleam.

"By an overly friendly red haired nurse," Klaus insisted with distaste that makes Caroline internally preen when she takes a step back feeling that he's doing much better and she should really get back.

"I'll have a talk with her," she winked as she continued to the room door tucking her hands away to keep from touching him.

Klaus laughs softly, the sound reverberating in the cold room, "Will she need stitches," he inquired with a grin that was sure to hurt the cuts on his mouth.

"I could use some practice," she reasoned, "Worried about her," she asked curiously as she tilted her head daring him to lie to her even in a teasing fashion.

"Come here," he said his tone full of suggestion that sent shivers of anticipation through her as she paused in her step blushing at the look he gave her as their eyes met.

"Klaus, I'm working," she replied as if warning him but Caroline was more at war with herself and time than with the idea of coming in closer to him.

"I'm wounded, Sweetheart," he told her almost crooning when he called her that, "What could I do to you," he inquired almost too innocently as she hedged her self-control.

"There's a few ideas," Caroline ground out biting her cheek as she blushed thinking of all the fantasies she'd had when she was spared a minute alone here.

Klaus is quick to gather that, "Thought about this, have you," he inquired with a dark look and mischievous smile that would never have worked on someone else.

"Klaus," Caroline began to reprimand him when he cut her off.

"Come here," he seduced her with the gravel in his voice, the look of desire spread out in blunt want as she took a small step forward, "Give me a kiss Caroline, get comfortable."

She chuckled as her want flared, her stomach fluttered, and a deep rounding want coiled deep within her, "Why am I falling for this," she asked herself out loud.

"You like it," he supplied with a knowing glow of his eyes as she slid her hands over his chest leaning just over him to kiss his lips gingerly.

Klaus caught her lips as he reached for her limp ponytail wrapping her hair around his fist keeping her in a passionate kiss that hurt, bled and was worth it for the feel of her soft lips over his own. He smiled unwilling to let his girlfriend escape him another day this week without kissing her like she deserved. He felt her move to sit next to him on the bed as her arms rested on his sore chest and her fingers dug into his shoulder and the nape of his neck.

Caroline moaned into his mouth responding to his kiss by sucking on his bottom lip feeling his body go rigid as her hand roamed his stomach over the itchy hospital garment that left nothing to the imagination. Her curious fingers edged their way lower as their tongues waged war on one another taking him just to the edge of exploding with feeling as he slid his hands under her scrubs tugging. He felt her gasp into his mouth when his fingers found her breasts under her bra squeezing them in delight.

"Are you sure there's enough room for us on this bed?" she asked in worry as she felt herself slip backward too hopped up on hormones to worry if he was in any pain.

"You're the doctor," he hummed against her cheek, "Take charge," he said nudging her into his lap to rock against him

Caroline felt him lifting his hips, teasing her arousal, making her body stir against him as his deftly fingers found her nipples once again toying with her as she rolled her hips over him, "I have a few minutes left," she moaned as he bit her neck licking the pain away not a moment later.

"I had to sneak out," she groaned as his hand slid down her stomach squeezing her hip before pushing her ass down on him to rock that much harder making her moan against his tongue.

"I can be quick," Klaus stuttered as he pushed her top up to taste her skin.

"Ha," she tried to laugh but it turned into a cry of pleasure when he sucked her flesh knowing he'd leave a mark, "I'll remind you, you said that," she sighed breathlessly.

"I can make you forget," he murmured sliding his fingers over the drawstring of her pants to loosen them before he slipped his hand inside.

Caroline gasped as he caught the lace band of her boyshorts and pulled making the fabric rub delicately over her clit with every movement. Her hand followed his down moving his fingers where she needed them to be. She gripped the end of his mussed hair and pulled his mouth from her chest to her parting lips in time to catch her scream.

She swallowed his groan at the sound of her wet heat, the feel of it as his fingers delved inside her lighting up her veins, her entire being. Klaus loved her this way, wild, uninhibited taking what she wanted and loving that he was the one that gave it to her. His other hand roamed her back and cupped her ass keeping her perfectly in place as they played with one another.

It really had been too long she thought as she rode the palm of his hand making her clit spark in excitement as she commanded him, "Faster," in a whisper of breath.

Caroline felt herself shake as she gasped for air wishing he was naked as she pulled at the knotted hospital gown he wore wishing it was his skin. She ached to feel the plains of his sculpted chest under her fingers, loved that even know years later she was still learning him and he in turn her. With that thought and the mildest of brushes of his nail to her clit Caroline came alive as her body let go reacting to his touches and the perfect look of his eyes as he watched her silently cry out above him.

"I prefer it when you moan into my neck to keep from screaming," Klaus murmured as she caught her breath, her cheek rubbing against the scruff of his jaw and neck. "But this was interesting."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she fell into his chest feeling his arm wrap around her, "I have to go," she sighed as she felt the edge of his thumb still toying gently with her clit making sure she felt as good as she deserved.

She let out a stutter as she tucked her face into his shoulder, "Well, you already came," he surmised with a smirk as he boldly thrust into her so she could feel how hard he is for her.

Caroline lifted her head with a smile before she pecked his lips tentatively remembering the cuts over his mouth like she hadn't just been biting at his plump bottom lip, "And you didn't," she mumbled pressing herself down on him.

Klaus cupped her face "I'll live," he reminded her as she continued to roll her hips softly over him smiling into his mouth when she felt his hands come over her waist pausing her.

"Yes, you will," she smiled as she let him stop her knowing she would only be leaving much later than she had anticipated.

"We'll finish this soon enough," he said reading her thoughts as she sat up and let him fix her smock, what was left of her ponytail.

"Only ten hours to go," she bemoaned as he stroked the soft mark of her neck that would be dark enough for everyone to see soon enough.

"I have a concussion, Caroline," he reminded her as she moved off him her feet once more on the ground even if her legs still felt shaky, "I'll be here all night."

"I know," she let out a snort as she tried to cool down knowing that when she stepped out of the room Bonnie, if not Kol would know what had happened here, "I get to spend my day off here with you."


	5. Hell of an Angel

**AN: For my friends  
**

"Mind if I sit, Love?" His voice is the cause of the shiver down her spine as she turns her head to have a look at him.

Klaus Mikaelson, in the flesh, not a recurring dream, her look is cool, collected even if her insides are screaming as she pushes her side part waves back with a shrug.

"Three years," he utters as the bartender greets him busy at the other end of the bar. "Four days," pauses dramatically, "About twelve hours."

Caroline looks from her drink to Klaus with a befuddled look, "In case you're doing the math on how long it's been since we were alone."

Her laugh is short, sardonic, her head tossed back as her eyes take him in slowly, "That wasn't what I was thinking about." She asserts taking another drink from her glass.

"But you are now," he smirks watching her eyes narrow as she checks his math with her own. "Can't help yourself."

"Is there a reason that you're here pissing me off," Caroline throws him with her blunt words. "Maybe an asshole convention I missed the advertisement for?"

"That's odd, you sound like our keynote speaker," Klaus murmurs before turning his attention to the bartender ordering her another and him one of the same.

Caroline reaches for her jacket tugging it on, "I won't be staying much longer," she says when the bartender leaves them alone once more.

"Should I be offended," he asks as their drinks arrive and he drops a bill on the bar all the while keeping his eyes on her.

Caroline scoffed swallowing her drink in to two chugs nevermind the ice before answering in reply, "I wasn't aware you could feel things like shame."

"You, Caroline," he clears his throat looking at his shoes then in her eyes as he answers softly, "Better than anyone, know all the things I have the ability to feel."

"I know you're really good at," she bites out swinging her body to have a look at him in her rage only to brace herself surprised by the scars on the side of his face lingering down his neck and hand.

"You know what? I'm not going to even engage in this," she mentally shakes herself dismissing the idea that those scars are a new addition to his body since she last saw him.

Her hand reaches for the drink he has yet to touch drinking it as well, "You are not worth the calories I burn even, and don't say my name. Ever," she warns jabbing his chest with a single finger.

Klaus' stoic facade breaks becoming one of distress as he closes the space between them further, "Surely you know, what happened between us," he explains without grace.

"Keep your voice down," she grits out ignoring the continuing effect his woodsy scent has on her senses, "There is no us."

Klaus catches her by her wrist softly pulling her back into him not being subtle about appraising her, "There was once, admit it," he dares.

"Briefly and I hardly remember it," Caroline claims with a toss of her hair unlatching herself from his loose grasp, "I was drunk remember?"

He does a slow lick of his bottom lip keeping her entranced even if it's begrudgingly, "Not that drunk, as I can recall."

Her face contorts with displeasure and her words are as biting as they are said with delicacy, "I'm surprised you can recall much considering you were gone when I awoke in your bed."

"About that," Klaus clicks his tongue, his hand subconsciously going to the scars on his neck, rubbing them, revealing more down his wrist when his shirt sleeve tugs.

"I don't want to hear it," she swallows down any emotion uttering, "I don't care." As she makes a beeline for the door with him on her heels.

Caroline doesn't stop for three blocks knowing he's giving her distance but reminding her this conversation -this visit is not over, "Does Elijah know you're back?" She asks slowing her pace for him to catch up.

He slither beside her is a slow thing as he leans up against the brick building she has stopped them in front of, "Elijah is a delicate subject," he replies gripping the edge of her jacket in the cold night air.

Her hand swats his away, "So, no," she clarifies his statement making her way around him as she reaches inside her jacket to keep her hands warm.

"Car-" she freezes mid-step, his words desperate as he , "I need your help," Klaus murmurs knowing she's heard him even with the busy traffic noise of the night.

"Wow,"Caroline groans as her hands lift from her pockets catching the soft snow floating around them, "Hell, is actually snowing."

Klaus stands still as he remembers the last night he held her in his arms, in this city, on a night like this, "Is that a no," he tests softly nudging her answer out.

"Seriously," she asks turning around as she tucks her hands back into her jacket, "I hate you."

Klaus rolls his eyes doubting that very much because honestly it took effort to laothe someone, he did it all the time. But there was something people didn't always know, loathing, true hate came from other feelings. Feelings that lingered -strong ones at that.

He heard her walk, her soft steps begin to trickle down the sidewalk before he heard her mutter, "Come on," prompting him to stutter forward following her home the rest of the way.


	6. Be Nice

Happy Birthday to the lovely Ashlee,

"I can't freakin' believe this," Caroline groaned kicking the tire of the old beat up station wagon her human mother had passed on to her a few years back.

"I can," Klaus retorted gruffly as he slammed the passenger door, "Bloody car is a piece of," he paused interrupted by Caroline's human pet.

"Be Nice," Stefan warned both powerful fae creatures from the back seat as he crawled out of the car long past annoyed with their sparring.

"Thank you," Caroline said sharply to her best friend as he shut the door behind him while pointedly looking at Klaus.

"We'd be there by now if she," Klaus looked directly to Caroline as he mimicked her accent, "Hadn't said, 'It's better if we take the car.' And you agreed."

"I don't sound like that," Caroline complained as she popped open the boot open looking for the spare, "And we were all too drained from the last spell to just whoosh anywhere."

"Whoosh," Klaus and Stefan asked confusedly in unison.

"Yes! Now help me you Jacks," she grumbled as she pulled the tire from the back getting ready to drop it and roll it to the damaged tire and repair it when it vanished.

"All better," Klaus grinned as the spare tire reappeared in the boot and the flat repaired itself with a whish and flap of his fingers making Caroline grimace, "You're welcome Love."

"I didn't ask you to do that," protested knowing that with every flick of his delicious fingers Klaus was losing his strength considering the blood loss.

Stefan took the moment to step in like a hen mother as he muttered to each of them, "Be nice," looking from one distressed face to another.

"I have blood on my favorite shirt, in my hair, on my backseat,"

"Not exactly the first time," he grinned as he pushed the image of them having hate sex last week in the car while they waited for Stefan to get back from vetting a demon.

Caroline shot him a glare as her body heated, "I'm sorry what," Stefan's words slicing through the looks they gave one another.

"I didn't mean to make it sound so salacious," Klaus amended with a tilt of his head and a wink in her direction, "It's the accent."

"Ugh, it's about five miles to town," she sighed trying not to vent her frustration, sexual or otherwise at this precise moment, "After that I'm done with you."

"Caroline," Stefan cleared his throat after a long heated pause between Klaus and herself, "About that, Klaus, well he has to come. Your Dad asked to meet him."

"I'd rather die," Caroline protested as she tugged her hair into a ponytail throwing him the dirtiest look she could muster as his eyes roamed her body appreciatively.

"And yet you're as immortal as I am," he retorted as he took a step closer as the air changed around them, this time Caroline's powers surfacing as the wind blew that much harder.

"Care to test that," she asserted as her arms drew up and Stefan took a giant step backwards and slid into the back of the car.

"I think you remember my endurance," he teased pushing another thought into her mind, just when she reached her climax on his tongue, before she pushed back.

"Puh-lease," she groaned despite the effect the memory had on her body forcing the image of her on her knees torturing him in the hotel shower into his thoughts.

Stefan stuck his head out of the window, "You two had sex," he asked as Klaus growled deep in his throat, his neck growing as red as her cheeks.

"Keep up Stefan," Caroline uttered with malevolence as she kept her flaring green eyes on Klaus a duel both of their minds were keen on fighting.

"Yes, Stefan," Klaus matched her tone as he pushed another dirty thought into her mind, one that had yet to transpire, "Do keep up."

Caroline gasped as Stefan sat back down after he muttered, "I've never been so happy to know that I get to die someday."

"Was that conjured or a premonition," Caroline exclaimed crowding Klaus, walking him backwards until his boots hit her tire.

"In five miles you'll know," he promised with a wicked smirk before he slid passed her and sat himself on the passenger side waiting for her to get in.

Lightening shot through the sky as Caroline let one little one out, her powers caused sparks over her nails ruining the rest of her manicure. "In five miles you'll know," she mimicked in his accent.


	7. Like Humans Do

Her movements were soft and swift through the soft grass of the Isle of Mann, his scent lingering in the soft brushes of air as she trekked forward seeking out his face among the green fields. Kol, of all Mikaelson's had found her, and she promptly apologized for Elena burning him to a crisp. He smiled, something wicked and familiar as she wondered what had brought him to her school.

Hope had flourished under the guidance of her teachers and yet she knew this visit wasn't exactly about his niece. Not one to toe around the subject Kol got straight to the point asking for her to seek him out without ever even uttering his name. Without ever actually needing to and by the gods Caroline wished she could play dumb even as she agreed to play this game of hide and seek.

It had taken mere weeks to get a whiff of a location, near a month and a new year spent with her daughters before getting an exact one. And now Caroline found herself in her new brown leather boots rambling through an island, alone at the crack of freaking dawn, she thought to herself with a maroon coat to shield her from the light rain as she found her way passed the Snaefell tram service. It would be too easy to speed up to where he was if she felt brave but now with his scent in the air Caroline felt pause.

A soft flurry of butterflies had set in on the flight her and steadily it had grown in the last few hours so she might have lingered by the trail more than necessary. Caroline smiled to herself as she ignored the signs to not go ahead without equipment opting instead for a solo trek hoping to find him alone. The ground was slippery but nothing her senses couldn't handle as she the sun started to peek out from the sea besides her lighting her path.

His body went rigid as her eyes found him with his back to her wearing a black wool coat, his curls blowing in the wind, she had missed those. She let out a sigh of relief as he turned his neck giving her a view of his dimpled cheek as his body relaxed and his smile grew.

"How are you here now," Klaus asked in wonder, their time apart having done nothing to dull the ache inside of her when he spoke in that British lit, which was always.

"I didn't know I would be," she tried for casual knowing that her blush would only give away even as she took guarded steps towards him reaching him just in time to see his eyes light with affection; With longing.

"And yet," he murmured in quiet inquiry, the words, ' _here you are_ ' never slipping past his tongue because she was here on this day and when did he become such a bloody romantic?

"And yet," she agreed pulling her hands from her coat to push back her now probably ruined waves, a nervous habit she hadn't quite lost yet when she stumbled on a rock.

His body caught her before she could think to fall, his arms embraced her as his scent engulfed her making her knees weak, "Of all the days to feel human," she mumbled to herself hearing him chuckle in response.

Klaus' eyes had shut, his senses enveloped in her, all of her, her feel, her smell, there was nothing like having Caroline against him. He thanked his lucky stars that she had held onto him for he didn't seem to have the strength to let go yet. They simply stood, swaying, almost dancing as the glorious sun danced over the horizon reminding him of why he was here.

"Do you know what today is," he asked her as he still clung to her, his words a whisper in her ear against the soft wetness of her blonde hair.

Caroline's forehead crinkled in confusion, her head lifting, eyes finding his striking blue ones, "Wednesday," she stated with complete accuracy.

"The 14th Love," Klaus smirked and she could practically see hearts in his eyes as she realized it was the New Year, it was February, and then she blushed furiously tucking her head back into his chest.

"You're such a romantic," she grumbled out, her tone holding no weight of annoyance or anger and her arms wrapping tightly back around his waist.

"Only with you," he told her as his nose traced the line of her cheek nudging her to look at him his lips coaxing at the corner of her mouth but never quite moving further.

"What made you come here," she murmured as she tilted her head resting her chin on his shoulder as she felt his hand rub her neck gently making her sigh in contentment.

"Do you trust me," he queried knowing the question would only make her curious, knowing that Caroline trusted him and that it was one of the few things Klaus could never doubt.

His hold loosened but Klaus held out hand giving her a choice, trusting her with his heart he uttered, "There's something I want to show you," and the words sealed their fate as she reached for it.

Caroline's hand locked with his briefly before Klaus lifted her up in his arms and carried her walking slow at first, taking long strides as he looked deeply into his eyes almost too smug as he never took a misstep. Her lips pursed as he started to the world around them as he sped through the rest of the mountain side straight to the summit.

"Klaus," she yelled as they raced reaching the top as the sun shone bright before them and Klaus finally set her down by the weathered bricks.

The morning was beautiful, captivating, she thought as she looked from the sky to him. His eyes just as entranced, just as in awe but the look was directed to her and Caroline thought if hear heart worked in that moment it would undoubtedly stop. Once more he reached for her hand and Caroline squeezed it softly tangling her fingers in his.

She almost missed the soft smile in reaction to it as he spoke, "This," he sighed looking from her to the skyline, "The gold, right there," he explained looking out almost lost in the beauty of it.

She was just as mesmerized by what he meant, the bright sunlight reflecting the wet rocky mountainside and the soft waves pushing at the ridges as he spoke once more, "It reminds me of these tresses," he admitted tucking back the hair floating around her eyes from the wind.

"The way it mixes with the soft cerulean blues and vibrant jade greens that seem to sparkle in your eyes," he detailed taking her breath away.

Her hand in his tugged him back into her as her other hand caressed the side of his face, his scruff tickled her fingers as she put it all together, "You wanted to be here with me."

Klaus' reply was a soft chuckle and a light kiss to her palm before he could manage to use words after feeling entirely exposed, "In essence, yes, I thought it might be the only way."

Caroline kissed him, like he was air, like she was human, her fingers pressed into his cheeks as their lips devoured, tongue strokes long and relentless leading to soft, wet, hot pressed ones that lingered.

Her body rebelled, her lips parted in a sigh as she spoke, "I like it here," and his lips pressed over hers, his fingers tangled in her hair and the world was new.

The day was new.


	8. My Love Part 1

AN: Smut warning of the highest order. Birthday present for a friend.

Caroline felt around for her phone as her fingers danced deftly over her clit making her body warm as she squirmed against her bed sheets hoping to get a picture before she exploded. Her cheeks flushed as her hips chased her hand as the camera's flash went off in her dark room. She moaned loudly as she took another, her exhibitionist streak hadn't dwindled even with her relationship had fizzled out.

Tossing her phone aside she barely registered the cold screen at her back before she flipped onto her knees to try another angle. She groaned in pleasure and frustration wishing she had had the forethought to reach for her vibrator before she was teetering on the edge. Her hand fell forward onto her phone supporting her wait as she rocked against her curling fingers.

The blonde was so eager to get to the edge she didn't notice when her fingers turned on her phone ending up in her contacts list. Not noticing as she bit into her shoulder needing just the edge of a sting before she climaxed making a sound that was like a laugh of relief and a sigh that begged for more that she had dialed the one person she had been thing about.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus?" she asked just as confused as she gathered her blanket around her like he was there.

"Are you alight, Love?" he asked sounding more amused than concerned.

She glared at her phone as she took more breaths trying to not to freak out about what he might or might not have heard just then, "Did you call me?"

"No, you called me," her best friend's brother asserted with a rasp that sounded like gravel as he spoke again, "And what a mistake it would have been to let it go to voicemail,"

"I hate you," she groaned as she sat up feeling sensitive to the air surrounding her as she did so readjusting her bed sheets.

"You moaned my name," Klaus stated clearly wanting something to come from that.

"You're lucky you're like a thousand miles away from here right now," she told him as she pushed her hair back siting down naked on her bed with her legs crossed.

"I'm starting to think not, Love," he practically crooned into her phone making her shiver at his attentions.

"What?" she squeaked out gathering her mental bearings as she did.

"You sounded lovely," Klaus complimented making Caroline warm all over even as she felt her core clench in need.

"Klaus," she whispered his name still out of breath and wishing it hadn't sounded so alluring.

"I've often imagined what you coming for me might sound like," he teases making her legs rub together in delight, "I wasn't disappointed," he continued sounding like he was at his leisure.

"Clearly I'm dead and in hell for that thing I did to Elena in high school," she tells herself even as she holds the phone to herself knowing he can hear her.

"Would you like to forget this happened, Love," he asks in a delicate tone that makes her squirm at his consideration.

"Why do you call me that?" Caroline blurts out instead of giving him a proper reply.

"Is that a yes?" her longtime childhood crush living in New Orleans asks her with what she can only guess is that hideously gorgeous trademark smirk on his lips.

"No," Caroline says forgetting her question to answer his, "Where are you?"

"My office, alone." He confirms to her as she hears him shift in his chair, "And you?"

"Virginia," she blinks shaking her head, "I mean, my apartment," she clarifies shaking her head at herself.

He takes a deep breath that has her picturing clearly the bob of his throat making her mouth dry, "Do you still take photos of yourself, Love?"

Sirens go off in her head as she cries, "How do you know about that?" reaching for one of her pillows in the process.

He laughs explaining it to her, "My sister's bedroom was next to mine all of our lives, Love," he tells leaving out that he had earphones for when his sister spoke.

"You heard us talking about sex?" she groans throwing herself back on her bed, her feet landing on the rest of her pillows.

"I listened very intently to what you had to say about it, Love," he enlightens her with more details about their past.

"This rabbit hole is a bad idea," Caroline insists as she moves onto her side and hugs her pillow to her chest.

"Send me one," he asks, that gravel in his tone again making her body tremble deliciously.

"A picture," she asks as her pillow falls on its side so her fingers can slip down her hips between her thighs, "I can't, didn't take one," she denies.

"Liar," he calls her with a knowing octave in his voice.

"How would you know," she inquires as she put him on speaker to scroll the three images of herself in ecstasy as she touched herself quietly.

"You called me," he deduces for her, "Your phone was out."

"That's a reach, Klaus," she tells him even as she toys with herself as quietly as possible making sure her breathing is regulated.

"Are you teasing yourself now," he probes as if reading her mind, as if he's here with her now stilling her fingers.

"Um, no," she lies as she sits back up lifting her knee so she can lean over it and still tease herself once more before bed.

"Send me one," he rasps out sounding strained.

"You're at work," she reasons no longer bothering to hide the hitch in her throat on the last word she speaks.

"Alone, bored and intrigued," he assures her as she listens to his deep breaths, "What's the harm," he tests.

"One day I'll have to see you and be mortified all over again," she replies just as reasonably.

"If it helps, I've been hard since I saw your name run across my phone screen Caroline," he confesses making Caroline moan softly and him chuckle.

[Caroline]: **Sent {sms} image**. Like? ? ?

[Klaus]: _Love, you look…your lips are perfection._

[Caroline]: _Am I what you imagined?_ ?

[Klaus]: _Better_.

[Klaus]: _Send me another._

[Caroline]: _How about a video where I moan your name?_

❤️❤️❤️

Caroline rushed through the busy lobby at work trying to get to the elevator alone with her phone pressed to her ear to keep talking to Klaus before work laughing when she accomplished it. He was rasping the way he'd tease her with his hard chest before biting the edge of her panties.

Caroline felt faint by the third floor and she had ten more to go when he described how often he'd dreamt of teasing her in high school, she'd never been so upset when she neared her level. She counted to ten trying to control her breathing as she warned him she was running out of time.

"How are we still at this," she probes delicately not wanting to think too much about it and yet knowing she was pink in the face and hoping to pass it off as tardiness, not curiosity towards him.

His voice hadn't changed an octave as he murmurs, "We're good at it."

"What? Fucking," she whispers as she exited the elevator tucking her phone closer to her face as she waved at April her news intern.

"Smart mouth," he warns even though she knew he liked it.

"Dirty mouth," she corrects winking at her co-anchor Matt Donavan before she stalked into her dressing room.

"I'd like to fuck it one day," he tells her making her stomach flip and her body stutters as she set her handbag down.

"I've got to go," she replies knowing the makeup team is right behind her because for the first time in her career she was running late.

"Call me tonight," he says by ways of saying goodbye, something she's noticed he doesn't like to do.

"Maybe," she mutters hanging up knowing that she will but that he will be extra dirty for that tease when he does pick up.

[Caroline]: _I want hear the sleep in your voice as I wake you with my mouth._ _?_

[Caroline]: _Busy? I can't stop picturing your hands tangled in my hair. I'm starting without you…_

[Caroline]: **Sent {sms} image.**

[Klaus]: _Mind if I just wrap my mouth and tongue over that?_?

[Klaus]: _I love your arse, might paint it red with my hand for starting without me_

[Caroline]: _Tease._ ?

[Klaus]: _I want to be wrapped up in your body, Love._

[Klaus]: _Show me._

[Klaus]: _Caroline_

[Klaus]: _I want to see you._

 **…{Video call}…**

Caroline answers him as she settles back on her pillows arching her back so all he sees are red lace and ribbons laced over her breasts as she strips from her sweater as she whispers, "Naughty."

"You look delicious," he groans as his eyes catch hers on the screen in her dim bedroom watching her untie the perfect and gleaming ribbon to reveal more flesh.

"If only you could taste me," she sighs teasing her nipple, arching against her fingers as she watched him loosen his work tie.

"Bloody hell," he murmurs as she watches him settle into his sofa at home, "You're utterly divine."

Her mouth parts in pleasure as her hand seeks her aching clit to tease them both as she hears his pants zipper lower, "To taste those over and over." He continues.

Caroline moans his name as she watches him unbutton his shirt gruffly as he rubs his neck, "To unwrap you out of your clothes like a gift."

"I want to feel your lips," she states moving the camera so he can watch her tease her folds, "Here," she whimpers as her thigh twitches.

[Caroline]: _Picture it. My lips moaning over your cock from how good you taste and I haven't even sucked you yet._

[Klaus]: _Oh yes, Love. There's no finishing me yet. Not until I'm finishing you too._ ?

[Caroline]: _I moan your name, beg for you to let me suck._

[Klaus]: _I want to see your hands around my throbbing cock even more..._ ?

[Klaus]: _That delicious tongue of yours gently travelling up my shaft._

[Klaus _]: My hands in your hair. Take it, Love. It's yours... only here to please you._

[Caroline]: _Touching myself now, picturing your breath tickling my sensitive clit as I please myself._

[Caroline]: I can practically feel your hot, wet mouth drag over my skin Klaus. ?

[Klaus]: _Stroking myself again Love, you're a sensation that's all too much._

[Caroline]: _My head falls back as I moan at your teasing…_

[Klaus]: _I love picturing what the feel of your smooth thighs might be like as you sink and melt into me._

[Caroline]: _Pinching my nipples, I want your hands on me._ ?

[Klaus]: _Imaging your body twitch and squirm makes me even harder._

[Klaus]: _Look_. **Sent {sms} image.**

[Klaus]: _Feel it pressing against your skin. I'll pull those golden tresses tangled in my fingers back and make you look up into my eyes. You want more, Love?_

 _Please do read and review or follow! Part 2 will be up soon._


	9. My Love Part 2

Second part of My Love that was just posted! Please enjoy and review or follow!

Caroline struggles with her bag as Rebekah hauls her into the elevator of her building. She had gotten a message from her best friend to come over straight after work no matter the hour. Her friend had never sounded more urgent even when she was being dramatic and that was often, probably more often than herself.

After the late night news was shot she rushed over to her condo on the nice end of town ignoring Klaus' texts to answer him because the last thing she needed was to be aroused by him as she spoke to his sister. She sent him a quick message when Rebekah wasn't looking that she was with his sister and couldn't talk then. He hadn't replied and whether it should have or not, it nagged at her.

As Rebekah got the tea ready when they settled into the grand living room Caroline read over his messages, the once he had continued from their lunch hour. Her body heated on sight at his words as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Rebekah was keeping busy in the kitchen. Her eyes devoured his words.

[Klaus]: _Pulling your panties down your legs, Love._

[Klaus]: _My hands grasping your thighs spreading you open for me._

[Klaus]: _My tongue running down your body. I love hearing you whimper and moan as I go further down to that pink, wet center of yours._

[Klaus]: _Your head falls back moaning and I've barely touched you._

"Caroline?" Rebekah's stark voice brings her back to reality, her body feeling cold, "Are you even listening to your engaged best friend?"

"Wait, what?" the blonde news reporter asks disconcerted, "Engaged?"

Her mind explodes and wedding bells ring as she jumps from her seat on the sofa to rush her best friend, "Enzo finally did it?" she exclaims.

"You knew?" Rebekah screeches as she placed the tea kettle down on the counter to cool.

"Everyone knew!" Caroline insists as she hugged her best friend in elation, "We thought you knew!"

"I didn't," Bekah tells her as she squeezed her best friend in a tight hug, "The bloody arse surprised me at dinner after work!"

"I wasn't even dressed properly!" she complains half-heartedly as they jump around in the high-end kitchen, their heels clicking on the imported tile.

"I'm sure you looked great!" Caroline tells her knowing she did.

"Of course Darling, it's me. But I could have looked better," Rebekah insists with a toss of her hair as they release one another.

"Lemme see," Caroline cries reaching for her hand to see the ring.

"I'm so happy he went with the twisted band," she compliments in relief as she looks down at the sparkler.

"I love my ring, and my wedding date," her best friend says with a wistful sigh.

"What," Caroline back-tracks, "You already have a date?"

"Yes, this weekend," her oldest friend tells her with elation in her voice.

"You're eloping? Rebekah Mikaelson is eloping," she says like it's an announcement on her news channel before putting her arms out in a what-gives shrug.

"Yes, honestly the bastard brings it out in me," she insists blaming Enzo for everything, "I've had everything planned our whole lives for June, but I want to be married to him already."

"That's so fantastic," Caroline encourages as she asks, "Where are you going to do it?"

"We," Rebekah corrects her, "I can't bloody well get married without my best friend as maid of honor."

"I'm gonna get so fired for skipping work," Caroline says uncaring.

"You're head anchor and you never take your vacations," her friend reasons with her, "You'll be fine,"

"You're right," Caroline practically dances, "My best friend is getting married before me," she shouts.

"I know," Rebekah matches her tone.

"I'm so excited, I have to pack, colors Rebekah!" Caroline goes into planning mode looking back at her friend, "I love you Beks."

"I love you too Care," her friend insists.

[Caroline]: _I just left._

[Caroline]: _?_

[Klaus]: _Late night, Love._

❤️❤️❤️

Enzo drops by her apartment that Friday giving Caroline a much needed distraction after a few days of ignoring and not hearing from Klaus. She fills her time planning and booking for the wedding instead of thinking about Klaus and how quickly she grew attached. So when her other best friend stops by she practically hugs him in relief.

They spend some time plotting the best way to surprise Rebekah with the perfect wedding night in Niagara Falls. The perfect place for the wedding because of course, Rebekah never misses an opportunity to stop by Manhattan, the place where she met Enzo. He reaches for her already packed bags and makes an exit from her building to catch a cab to the airport where Rebekah is waiting for the pair of them.

Her mind wanders to Klaus, her fingers twitch to text him but it's better this way even if her best friend is getting married and she just so happens to be his little sister. Selfishly she was relived to find out that it would only be the three of them making this journey even if she felt like she was third wheeling until Enzo's best man showed up. He was supposed to meet them there and Caroline honestly hadn't had the time to be curious about which work associate that was.

The plane ride is quick and Caroline finds herself unpacking into the early hours of the next morning settling into her hotel room in the large suite Rebekah had rented with three separate rooms. Unpacking had barely been a distraction from thinking about Klaus as she undressed and slipped into a nightie. She craved his words, more possibly, his tongue or worse, she thought, his heart.

She crawls into her lush bed as she hears movement while her hand reaches for her pillow, her door opening and closing just as quickly. Too tired to investigate Caroline figures it's the best man and he's figured out this room is occupied. Her eyes fight for sleep covering her sight in darkness as she falls into a dream where his hands roam her body and her lips sigh his name.

Mere hours later Caroline manages her way in and out of the shower knowing Rebekah will be married in the early light of day and needs to be ready no matter how tired she is. April keeps texting her to complain about Caroline's replacement and she's happy the girl trusts her enough to commiserate with her as she promise to be back soon. In her room she sits at her vanity primping and hoping her curls don't fall flat before they have lunch where Enzo has planned to take them after the wedding.

"Caroline, were going now," she hears Rebekah call earlier than she expects as she rushes to her closet to reach for the powder blue dress her friend chose for her.

Her shoes are a quick grab as she pushes the plastic curlers from the front of her hair out and rushes to get her bouquet, clutch and keycard. She scurries from the bedroom door only to catch Rebekah's laugh in the hall as Enzo shuts the door behind them and Caroline feels her moving body collide with another moving force. Her eyes squeeze shut as she drops her items in an effort to keep herself up right clutching onto what has caused her fumble.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," she heard him say in an accent that was all too familiar, "Er, Caroline," Klaus corrects himself when he realizes as she does that it's her clinging to him.

She hates that he sounds fairly confused as he realizes who he's holding onto and she groans out, "Fuck me," opening her eyes and pushing off of his hot, hard body.

Her body shudders at his lingering scent on her hair and dress as she picks up her things hearing him murmur, "Not how I imagined you saying that next."

Caroline looks up at him aghast, "You avoided my texts for three days," she accuses him unfairly as she moves to walk past him.

"On the contrary," Klaus rejoinders walking after her, "I replied three hours after the fact, you ignored my text," he reminds her.

She freezes giving him that one begrudgingly before turning her head to look at him, "Not the point," she insists.

"We're going to be late," he reasons holding the door open for her.

"You drive me crazy," she grunts pushing passed the doorway careful not to graze him.

"Another thing I thought you might-" he begins to say before she shots him her darkest glare.

"Not another word," she warns him.

His eyes drowned in hers as Rebekah kissed Enzo and she finally looked at him, his eyes alight in fire as he watched her dry her eyes at Rebekah's happiness. She hadn't had the confidence to during the whole walk there, the whole ceremony even. Why was she feeling this way?

"After you, Love," he tells her extending his arm for her to take and she realizes that Enzo and Rebekah are already half gone.

She barely touches him and her body shivers so she pulls away knowing he felt her reaction either way before stalking after the married couple. "Caroline, wait," he calls.

"We shouldn't have done this, I was right," she says reminding herself of how reasonable she used to be before they started out in this game.

"No, you weren't," Klaus counters with a soft look, one that excites her heart, one that shows there's still a fire in his irises for her.

"We're literally about to fight in a freaking chapel Klaus," she cuts with a hissing tone giving the minister her best Miss Mystic smile as they walk out.

"We're joining the happy couple for lunch and then I'm going to find out what you have on underneath that dress," Klaus tells her as he steps in front of her invading her space.

"Cocky much," Caroline mocks with a flirty tone and flip of her hair.

"Confident," he asserts leaning into her space so that their puffing breaths collide and their eyes connect fully.

"We could skip lunch," she blurts out making him chuckle, his lips brushing hers making her head buzz.

"Ladies first," he insists gesturing for her to lead the way.

The walk back to the hotel was utter torture, his lips slick and teasing against her collar as they stopped at intersections. Caroline's hands at his back crawling over the taunt muscles under his pressed buttoned shirt enjoying the way he reacted under her teasing touches. They had yet to kiss, yet to go too far but the slightest of touches since telling Rebekah it was for her benefit they were disappearing.

His hands holding her body against his like lovers do in the middle of the lobby as they wait for the elevator, his mouth caressing the shell of her ear as he whispers filthy nothings to her. Caroline's nails digging softly into Klaus' chest as he presses his body against hers so she can feel how she affects him. He grins in pleasure as her hands push him into the elevator and her eyes warn the bystanders not to join them.

It's a struggle not to kiss his mouth, no, that will have to wait until they're alone she tells herself knowing her filter setting is on the frits when he laughs in reply agreeing with her. The doors swing open and he makes her move against the back of the wall on the other side tasting her neck and shoulder. Her dress strap pushed aside as she tries for the door with her key card.

Caroline moans as his hands travel up the backs of her thighs pushing her dress up higher in the hall to reveal the lace suit she wore beneath as she struggles to open the room door. He hums against the back of her shoulder pressing a kiss there as he squeezes her arse as she finally manages to get the door open. Klaus sighs in relief as he helps her back inside their suite forgetting about the bouquet in the hallway and her clutch on the floor inside as he whisks her into his bedroom.

Klaus pushes her back gently into the wall as he cups her face with one hand and tangles his fingers in her hair making sure she's just as enraptured with him as he seems to be with her. His nose nuzzles hers and for all his dirty talk Klaus takes it slow, his nose nuzzling hers. His mouth coaxing her own open as her hands glide over his chest undressing him as she undoes the buttons revealing his necklaces she fantasized about even in high school.

She whines making him smile, her lips tingling as he barely strokes his mouth over hers feeling his tongue tease her own as their bodies connect and slide together creating a ball of need deep within them. Bodies lighting up as their kisses remain lazy, daring the other to take it just that much further as their hands wander and they make their way to the closest bedroom they can get to. His kiss grows deeper, almost mischievous as his fingers make the zipper of her dress glide down exposing her soft skin under his artist's hands.

Their tongues tangle as they reach the bed and her hands push off his suit jacket and tie needing him naked and against her. His hands roam her body teasing her hardening nipples as she feels the back of her legs touch the bed's end. Klaus rasps her name as her dress puddles on the floor and she's left in lace and heels for him.

Her mouth lingers over his, her teeth grazing his plump lower lip before she sighs, "Maybe I'll drop to my knees before you and tease your cock, Klaus."

It's a tease but Klaus won't stand for it as he removes his belt with unsteady hands letting her help him with his dress trousers as he slips out of his shoes, "Later, my Love," he murmurs.

"My Love," she repeats as she presses herself back on the bed moving to watch him as he crawls to her, a deep set look in his eyes that makes her hungry with desire.

"Yes," he answers with a teasing glint, his voice strained as he watches her fight not to squirm under his unwavering gaze.

"I belong to you now," she asks him as he parts her thighs moving to get closer, to touch her skin the way he's dreamed to for so long.

Caroline feels his chuckle rumble in his throat as his body settles over hers causing her to moan at the delightful friction the lace over her body keeping them apart feels. Her mouth chases his but his kiss is chaste, his eyes and mind preoccupied on the way her body rocks into him. how her long legs feel wrapped around him and that sweet warm spot between her thighs he aches to kiss.

"Maybe you always have," he murmurs against the skin of her breast licking the pink bud of her nipple as his hand roams down her stomach to tease her wet center over the lace.

"How's this going to work," she breaths out reaching for his hair, gripping his neck as she fixes herself so she can watch where his breath tickles her hip bone and his fingers make her center drip.

He looks fascinated at the pool of arousal he causes with a flick and soft pinch to her clit as he answers her question hazily, "It'll be hard but we've never failed at anything we set our minds to."

"Damn, that was good," she replies meaning his reply as Klaus sets his mouth over the lace to tease the ball of need making her yearn for more of him.

His hands moving her leg over him to spread her wider for him to taste, "Wait for my tongue work," he winks as he pushes the lace aside teasing her into a quick climax.

Her body shakes as it warms making Caroline feel alive as she feels his fingers working the lace from her body rather carelessly as she revels in the way his lips touch her. The way his eyes and hands roam her body as she traces the lines of his tattoos wondering what the salt of him might taste like. She hears the sound of a condom and the slide of his hand before she feels him tease her folds.

His lips devour her own as Caroline wraps her legs around him pushing him deep within her groaning in relief when Klaus rolls his body into hers. Their tongues slide over each other in a hot heat as he thrusts deep inside swallowing her moans and making her body shake. Klaus smiles as she pushes him on his back making good on the dirty promises she used to wish would come true.

Thank you for reading please review!


	10. Miserable And Magical

The night was a wreck.  
Enzo was a horrible replacement of a fake boyfriend and worse so was Klaus' smug face in light of everything. He was supposed to be her best friend and instead had orchestrated this mess of an evening.

-Yesterday-

"Are you kidding me right now? Is Kol hiding in my bedroom filming this?" Caroline very nearly screeched as she chased Klaus through her kitchen with a frying pan.

He got scared when she removed her heels to block him from running any further by jumping over the sofa, "He was my mate once too, Love," Klaus reasoned.

"Wait, you guys also had sex?" The blonde asked as she hugged her pan to her chest feigning disbelief and confusion.

"Oh bloody hell, Caroline," her best friend groaned as she snickered letting herself fall onto the sofa before he could think of reaching for her pan.

"Well you said," she poked him verbally as he paced her living room carpet a moment more before slumping into the spot next to her."

"You know exactly what I meant," he murmured managing to pry the pan out of her hands as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe so," she said just as quietly trying to regulate her breathing, "But couldn't you have respected the sanctity of my apartment?"

"I thought it would be a nice way to show him you've done well for yourself," Klaus reasoned gesturing to her new home as he hid the pan behind his back.

"By inviting him to dinner?" Caroline said overwhelmed, "Here? While he's engaged to someone else?"

She groans into Klaus' shoulder, "After saying he never even wanted to be married?" His friend reminds him making Klaus blush.

Caroline stands up, "And I'm so single I can't even get on the Ferris wheel at the freaking fair because there's got to be even pairs!" She lamented and Klaus knew how much she loved the Ferris wheel.

"I said I would go with you, Love," Klaus chuckled reminding her that he had offered last time when she was having a wretched day.

"You suck the fun out of everything," she retaliated feeling awful about it but resolute that she would make up for it later because he deserved her quip.

"Caroline," he murmured as he stood still holding the pan at his back to keep her from having the opportunity to use it.

"No, I'm mad at you," she shot back pointing at him, "So do not 'Caroline' me in that tone of voice," she warned him as she stalked off to the kitchen.

"I didn't have a tone," he insisted when they both knew he had.

"Ohh you liar," his friend reiterated, "It's that panty dropping, melted butter on carbs on diet week tone and you know it, but I am not falling for it this time."

"You've fallen for it before?" Klaus asked her genuinely curious when said occasion was.

It was that moment heavens doors opened, or at least her front door and her housemate walked in, "Gorgeous, where have you been?" Enzo greeted her ignoring Klaus as usual.

"Saved by the Enzo," Caroline squealed hugging the man much to Klaus' annoyance.

Klaus had brought a freaking date exposing her singlehood and leaving her with no way to pretend he might be her new boyfriend not that she thought about him like that at all. Klaus' date made her want to pull her hair out all through dinner with her, there wasn't necessarily anything wrong with her other than the fact that she was there with Klaus.

They hadn't spoken since that blowout and the tension between them had bled into the entire evening. Which strangely hurt her more than Stefan had come alone. Stefan who for most of the evening seemed impressed and forgettable about the fact that they were no longer together and hadn't been for over a year.

Enzo had failed miserably and only solidified the fact that they would only ever truly be friends. She had reached for his hand once in the evening to hold it only to have him shake it instead of kissing the back like she had had in mind. He then also drank a bottle of wine himself to top the night off.

After she left for another bottle she found Klaus' adopted cat, as she like to call Wildling when he upset her, in the dessert. Caroline snapped and stormed out onto her patio hoping to relive some frustration with a bottle she had found for herself.

A few minutes later Klaus found her leaning against the railing trying to pry the cork from the bottle with her hands. His smirk melted when he saw he saw the defeated look on her face and reached for the bottle looking it over when she handed it over.

"I thought you were saving that for marriage," he uttered as he too leaned against the railing.

"You better have a wine opener," she huffed desperately trying not to squirm as he observed her.

"I might have one," he supplied as he fished the red one she kept by her makeshift bar making her heart squeeze at the sight.

"I can't believe tonight," she grumbled as he managed to get it open with a loud pop handing it back to her.

He tried and failed horribly not to laugh only managing when she glared as he replied, "The cat didn't mean it."

"I meant you," she shrugged off his hand reaching for her wrist as she sipped the wine, "I didn't even know you were dating," she accused.

"Camille is hardly my date, Love, I owed her a dinner," Klaus balked watching Caroline put away an impressive amount of wine.

"Dinner?" Caroline nearly spat out her wine and what a waste that would be.

"She's the hand grabber from your Valentine's day auction last month," he frowned as her face swam with emotions people often accused him of not having.

"You waited this long?" Caroline asked incredulously before drinking more wine because honestly if he had taken her on a date to a strangers house, well, never mind that.

"She didn't mind," Klaus said with an obvious tone as he took a chance reaching for the wine knowing hangover Caroline would not forgive so easily.

"We've been sitting on my couch almost every night for a year and you couldn't manage a date?" She asked more curiously than judgmental.

"I was in good company," he said on earnest as he set the bottle aside on the sun table as he tried once more for her hand.

She looked down at their fingers entwined as she spoke, "For future reference, I don't like pity visits," looking into his eyes to search for the honesty in his reply.

"For your information," Klaus replied with a squeeze of his fingers over hers, "I've felt a lot of things for you but not one was pity,"

"Excuse me," she gulped completely chickening out as her body went into hyper-drive with panic making her want to be literally anywhere else.

"Caroline," Klaus called her name catching her in his embrace, their lips connected, sparks danced and flew.

"I don't know why I'm kissing you," she sighed against his lips before she kissed him profoundly, "I don't want to stop though."

Klaus smiled against her teasingly chaste lips as he spoke in a lazed tone, "I won't be the one to stop you."

"You smell good," she pressed as she felt his hands in her hair, her fingernails push into his shoulders.

"You taste better," he coaxed as he walked her backwards riding his hand down the center of her back to set her on the exterior of the home.

The moment Caroline realized where this was going she froze again, her eyes wide connecting with his blown pupils, "Make everyone leave," she breathed out.

"Wait here," Klaus said cupping her cheeks and pressing the most tantalizing of kisses to her lips before completing her wishes.


	11. The Girl With The Red Scarf

**This is for the awesome, the lovely, the ever friendly and wonderful and insanely kind and amazing writer misssophiachase who is my friend and confidant in all things fluff and klaroline. We traded prompts and as usual she came through for me but I am a slacker to the extreme. I just turned on my laptop and this fell out of me. I hope this was something along the lines of what you wanted because my whole purpose here was to please you and bring you some kind of joy today!**

 **Please enjoy!**

It started with a bit or red that matched the uniform he wore, the bright hue drawing his eyes from the boredom of the job that morning. It was London, foggy, polluted with people and their eager faces as he felt the chill of the morning air at his neck. But there was that long flowing patch of red that surprised Klaus, a scarf he realized as the wind brushed his face and his eyes locked on the figure whom wore the scarf that had him at attention.

Words escaped him, his breath an exhale when her green eyes collided with his own briefly, barely a second and the world all but shifted as she disappeared from view. His brow furrowed as his mind lingered over the blonde green-eyed beauty he had just witnessed. Klaus flexed his hand, his glove tight as he felt the divine urge to recreate the moment and store it forever.

In a breath Klaus composed himself as he decided to simply stare blankly ahead the next hour or so until he was next relieved of his station. The smell of caffeine was overpowering on his right end, something told him an American had brought over a coffee to see the Queen. His nose twitched in revulsion as Klaus' eyes sought out the offending person with the best of his ability at the moment.

Without meaning to, his head turned and his mouth parted in surprise, something he would be hearing about later he was certain. Something he would care about if he could do anything at all but stare at the woman with the coffee in her hand and the red scarf draped over her lovely ivory neck. Her green eyes blazed as she let out a laugh, the sound like a melody in his ears.

"I thought you weren't supposed to move," she alleged as he placed himself back into position, "Was that just some poppycock for the visitor's guide?"

Klaus heard her footsteps, a soft strut in his direction, "Strong silent type, huh," she tried again in a soft southern accent that had his bones aching as he inhaled her scent.

"Figures," she sighed and stalked away leaving him with nothing more than the stench of her coffee, the light scent of pomegranate and the throbbing need to know her.

He didn't see her again that day, but that night he didn't bother with rest, instead Klaus painted like he hadn't been uninspired for nearly six months. He painted the soft shadows of her face, the soft circles of her eyes, the delicate freckles and those pink lips. He mixed the reds to match his uniform, the soft navy of her coat and the deep cornfield yellow of her wispy hair atop the messy bun.

The lines blended and he wished for her in the early hours of the morning when he dragged himself to sleep a mere two hours before work began once more. A single binary thought that he might see her again is what helped him to dream before his sister stormed into his bedroom like a well scheduled rotary clock. He groaned into his pillow as she pulled the curtains back even when the sun was hidden by the glum gray sky that insisted he should go back to bed.

Work was as mundane as the day before even with the added anxiety that they might once more cross paths that day and Klaus wasn't certain that he wouldn't chase her if she did show. The fourth hour of his shift barreled down on him as he waited, the rolled up note in his gloved hand was his only lifeline as another family took a demented photo in front of him.

"Lady Grey today, no sugar though," her voice danced in his ears and caused a grin to form over his curved lips.

"Ah, caught you again," Klaus pursed his lips rolling the paper in his fingers.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noted the red scarf once more as she observed him, "Silence, again," she sighed as she sipped her tea as she supposed about him out loud.

"Maybe you're a good listener," She said as she came to stand just in front of him in a space that was border-line inappropriate and settled her eyes onto his.

"I think I can make you blush," she uttered, her tone a dare, his eyes narrowed in reply as he felt his stiff collar grow warmer.

"I had a dream about you last night," she admitted in a soft breath as her teeth bit the plastic of her throwaway cup.

His face heated in response, his eyes squeezed shut as he exhaled a breath and somehow felt her closer as he blinked, "That was inappropriate," she back-peddled, "You probably have a girlfriend or a wife?"

Klaus could tell she was fishing for information but had no other way to reply other than to use his eyes, to direct her to the paper in his hand. Her smile was bright as the sun when she realized what he had meant to imply making sure to look on both sides before she subtly reached for his note in his hand. He watched as she bit her lip, his throat going dry at the idea of tasting it.

Her fingers unrolled the slip of paper, "Klaus," she spoke his name, "Phone number too, so you are single and interested," she commented watching him pink.

"You got a little red paint on here," she continued looking from the paper to his blushing face as her finger nail scratched at the paint.

There's a sudden glee in her eyes that makes Klaus worry as she takes just a half a step closer than she should, "I'll text you," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm Caroline, by the way," were her parting words in a gentle flirt that had Klaus' eye twitching as he watched her saunter away from him.

"Caroline," he whispered under his breath releasing her name from his mouth with a light lick of his upper lip.


	12. Doth Protest Too Much

So I'm rusty and it shows but I decided to write something to commemorate klaroline on our screens tonight! It's canon and I hope you enjoy. As always, Happy Reading!

Caroline's body fills with awareness as she pretends to laugh at something Matt just said. Looking at his face now she must have laughed at the wrong time so with a smile of embarrassment she makes a lame excuse to leave. Matt accepts it clearly still not amused by whatever it was she missed when she felt Klaus' presence in the area.

Walking briskly she fumbles with her purse looking for her car keys trying not to look as frustrated as Caroline feels him just that much closer. It's then when she realizes she walked there making the blonde fume as she walks past the parking lot area onto main street. Klaus has been making a habit of keeping Caroline on her toes around town ever since Tyler had run off and Elena had lots of opinions about it.

Which, was the reason why the blonde vampire was currently speed walking through groups of people on the sidewalk making a big effort to not be alone. She knew that given the opportunity Klaus would pounce. Caroline hoped only figuratively, she wasn't exactly sure what his deal was popping up outside her locker, showing up at council meetings or even at the mall.

Reaching the edge of town that merged into the neighborhood she had known her entire life Caroline she tried not to lessen the grind of her teeth and the tense of her shoulders. The blonde focused on her breathing as she unlatched the lock of her fence walking into the backyard she used to spend her afternoons in with her father. The wind picking up as Klaus did a slow strut through the entrance shutting the fence behind her.

With an exasperated breath she rushed him at vampire speed, "Why are you doing this? Just popping up?" she gasses with mustered malice.

His smirk is immediate, "Lingering," Klaus articulates seeming at ease resting his hand on the porch post infuriating her with his reply.

"Lurking," she retorts balling her fists filled with animosity as he speeds around her, her tousled waves dancing in the wind as she rocks on her feet counting to ten before turning to face him.

The persistent hybrid speaks before she can get a word in, "Caroline," her name on his tongue stirs things inside of her that ought to stay still, "Despite your prejudices of me."

"Valid ones," she mutters knowing full well that Klaus can hear her.

His mouth closes, his lips widen and his dimples, she forces herself to look away, "Despite that or rather in spite of them," he very nearly purrs, "I can't actually seem to stay away from you."

The admission stuns Caroline, "Why," she asks sounding every bit as astonished as she is.

"I'm trying to sort that out myself," Klaus admits looking rather vulnerable as he fiddles with a brown leaf crushing it in his hands.

"I'm nothing special, Klaus," She rebuffs crossing her arms as she walks towards him by her mother's garden.

"See," his eyes squint as he speaks, "I can't help but believe that you're wrong about that," he sighs looking directly into her eyes.

She struggles, garners her strength and rolls back her shoulders, "You're really full of it, you know," she asks taking a step back.

Klaus watches her take a step back into the large tree, her back pressing against it when an idea seems to occur to him, "Here," he says as he breaks a thick looking branch holds it out to her, "Stake me."

"You won't die," she reasons with a shake of her head trying to move past him only to have him lean into her space keeping her there unless she risks touching him.

"Is that what you want," his voice is like a flicker of the wind, her green eyes darting to his wet lips as he utters, "For me to die?"

"It's what everyone wants," she whispers feeling very much like the wind got knocked out of her.

"But I'm asking you," he presses with the stake in his hand between them, "You know I'd never hurt you so," he inclines his head asking her to do it.

"I.." Caroline hesitates, at a loss for words as the sky begins to change from blue to purple and orange.

"Be honest, Caroline," his words, every part of him is tempting and it sends up a lot of red flags in Caroline's mind and body.

"I have a billion other things to get over with and this conversation isn't one of them," she spits out as she takes branch and crushes it in half tosses it aside.

As she pushes past him he takes a hold of her arm, firm but loose enough that she could pull away as he tells her, "I won't stop you from leaving."

"No," she cries out frustrated for many, many reasons, some she will not ever admit to, "You'll just keep hanging around making my friends wonder which side I'm really on!"

"It seems as though you're torn," Klaus states smugly and over-confidently but quite on the nose about her feelings.

"I'm just -leave me alone," the blonde vampire manages out half wishing she had just staked herself. Like a little maim or something, nothing permanent.

"No," Klaus' reply is swift as a blade.

"No," Caroline bulks her hands flying up, her mind yelling, ' _Seriously_?'

"I know your hearing isn't as fantastic as mine but you heard me Caroline," he reiterates taking only one step closer to where she stands.

"And I've asked you to stop," she stands her ground crossing her arms looking as reproachful as she can.

Caroline watches his face, his eyes flickering, combing through the mental turmoil before he speaks, "I'll leave, for now."

She's surprised, unclear about the feelings she feels as he moves to leave giving her one last look as he tells her, "Might give you time to think about the real reason you don't want to be alone with me."

His smirk is back and Caroline shouts, "I don't want to be alone with you lots of reasons," knowing that was just the rise he was looking to get out of her.

"We are not a thing Klaus," she reminds him rather loudly gesturing between them, "There is no thing. No feelings of any kind whatsoever, from either of us."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Klaus mocks exaggerating his accent and making her groan as he makes his exit.

"You know," Caroline says exasperatedly to his back, "They say Shakespeare sounds better in an American accent!"

She hears him chuckle, the bastard, "I'm just gonna say I won that one," she mutters to herself as she makes her way to the backdoor of her house for some rest.

AN: Please read and review!


	13. Waking Up To You

Caroline frowns upon looking at Katherine, "Please, please tell me you didn't," she asks waving the plane tickets she's found taped to her door at her well-meaning friend.

"Do you really wanna do this," the brunette beauty smirks tilting her head as she slips into the blonde's apartment without shame she replies, "You know I did."

"I just wanted to drink pink wine and listen to Michael Buble alone this weekend," the blonde groans as she clutches the plane tickets that are no doubt first class and a way to forget about her birthday.

"Tragic," Kat deadpans tossing her work bag on the sofa, "Now, go slut it up," she says as she checks her watch, "Bonnie's on her way."

Avoiding the wrongful giddy feeling she gets Caroline changes tactics, "I don't even have anything Vegas appropriate."

The door swings open to her apartment and Bonnie's bright face pops in as Kat says, "You still got your college shit somewhere right?"

Caroline flushes as she sets aside the tickets, "Kat," she scolds as she scurries to her bedroom with her friends close behind.

"Bonnie help me," the blonde hides in her closet trying to make her mind not wander to the reality that this was going to happen whether she approved or not.

"Sorry, this was my idea," Bonnie smirks as she drops her luggage bags on the made bed Caroline sleeps in.

"You know," Caroline sighs pulling her work dress off in her closet, "Just because I got dumped a week before my birthday."

"Your big birthday," Kat cuts in with a bored tone as she flips through the new book Caroline has by her bedside.

"It's no big deal," the blonde friend says exiting the closet in jeans and a cardigan.

"You reserved your birthday as everybody's favorite day of the year since kindergarten," Bonnie reminds her with a grin.

"Who are you Matt," Caroline snaps as she reaches for her yellow luggage carrier.

"Just grab an overnight bag, pack loads of slinky things, those shoes I got you that one time and very red lipstick," Kat tells her kicking off the huge luggage from the mattress.

"But," Caroline panics knowing it wasn't wise to leave one city to visit another that holds a very big ex in its deep confides.

"It's happening," Bonnie reiterates plopping down on the bed next to Kat, "So just let it happen."

She knows better than to argue with her best friends so instead Caroline swallows her groans of dismay and turns her attention back to her closet, "Fine, but question, were my clothes really that slutty?"

"Yes," her friends laugh as Caroline swings a blue sequence number at them she knows used to be Klaus' favorite and for that very reason she hadn't put it on in years.

"Hey mom, you're probably working still," Caroline sighed against her phone screen after she got voicemail a second time, "The flight was short, short and nerve-racking," she whispered the last bit.

Kat grabbed her phone from her hand and put it into her back pocket, "You probably won't even run into him," she says as Caroline reached to get her phone back and was rebuffed.

"Who," the blonde asks with more innocence than she's capable of making even Bonnie snort as the pair shoot knowing glances at Caroline.

"Seriously," Caroline bemoans as she clutches her bags, "Let's just get this weekend over with," she tells them as she stalks over to where she thinks the rental line is.

"Confidence," she mutters to herself as both Bonnie and Kat keep up with her.

"Babe, smile," Kat reminds her as she slips her phone into her bag, "You're not getting any younger. Wrinkles," she smiles as she walks passed the girls.

"Hey," Caroline grumbles holding hands with Bonnie to keep up with Kat as she moves to the front of the car line and smiles at the man behind the counter.

"Check in was a breeze," Caroline laughs talking through the half open door as she slips out of her clothes and drapes a towel over her naked body.

Their reservation had been lost and it took a full hour of Katherine being incredibly convincing and basically kicking ass before something was settled on. That something was a comped suite on the nice side of the hotel including three separate bedrooms and a living room area. Honestly Caroline and Bonnie should have known something like this was bound to fall in their laps, Kat always had a way of getting her way. She was a fabulous friend and in that moment Caroline felt grateful for her.

"Are we opening this wine on the bar," Caroline hears Bonnie ask Kat in the living room as the blonde walks to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's champagne, and obviously," she can hear Kat reply as she squints when the rest of the lights turn on.

Her reflection, tired and anxious mocks her, "You're not even going to see him, You. Are. Not. And you are so over it."

Her friends laugh at the sound of a popped champagne bottle, "You're over it," she grumbles rubbing her neck as she walks to the shower switching on the hot water, "Not over it, in fact."

Her mood shifts under the stream of water that trickles down her backside as she hears the music from the shower head start up impressing her with a Sinatra melody. She sways to the music as she rinses wishing she hadn't been in such a grumpy mood that she forgot her shampoo in her bag. Another song starts up and Caroline sings along enjoying the lap of luxury her shower provides.

On a careful turn in the shower Caroline finds a champagne glass thrust into her hand, "Drink this," Kat tells her gone before Caroline can reprimand her so Caroline drinks.

"How many drinks," the waiter asks in the sweaty night club Kat couldn't stop raving about that was owned by a millionaire ex that never quite got over her.

"Three," Kat smirks at her friends, "For each of us," she laughs as the waiter leaves before hearing Caroline and Bonnie whine.

"I want to dance," Kat gets up reaching for both of her friends, "Come on, you know Mason will hold my table all night."

Bonnie nods her head as the girls weaved their way out of the VIP lounge and onto the packed dance floor, "It's amazing," she shouts as they start to dance.

Close to midnight Caroline feels the ache in her feet as she dances with a dirty blonde stranger that looks like someone she used to know and loves the dress she wears. She kisses his cheek and leans out of his touch as the song's ending cords burst through the speakers. Looking up into the lounge area she spots Kat watching her and she mouths that she'll be back.

"Don't get lost," she knows Kat yells at her but Caroline doesn't hear her over the music so she nods as she walks carefully through the club.

Caroline feels for her phone rucked into the side of her dress pulling it out as she observes the strip, the line behind her of people dying to get it. The screen of her phone lights up with no notifications as she smiles to the bouncer waving goodnight to him. The girls will realize she's gone to bed soon but she texts Bonnie either way waiting to get the brunt of the hazing from Kat in the morning.

Under the Vegas lights her birthday sash and tiara still blend in with the crowd making her smile as she walks through the groups of crowds taking in the sights. An old Victorian looking sign catches her eyes under the entire glamor of the night making her wander towards it. The lines of the building seemed familiar, a vision of the passed blossomed in her chest as she opened the door to step inside.

She smiled at the slow tempo the piano man produced as she slinked through the red carpeted room filled with patrons and half lit lights. Reaching the back she of the French style bar Caroline smiles tightly to the waitress that passes by. Her hand reaches for her tiara carefully pulling it from her curly hair using the bar's back mirror to lead her in her journey of untangling.

The bar tender notices her even without it walking towards her as she tosses the sash and tiara onto the velvet crimson seat next to her, "Big drink," she pleads as she sits.

"Birthday," the gorgeous brunette asks her making Caroline laugh as she nods.

"Big one," she replies as she pulls her phone back out of her dress looking at the texts Bonnie had sent her since she left the club noting a voicemail message that made her smile.

Her mother's voice is a relief in her ear as the bartender sets her drink in front of her mouthing what it is, bourbon, of course. Caroline hangs up her phone with a quick text to her mother to thank her for the birthday wishes tucking it back into her dress. She's about to ask the bartender why bourbon when a scent all too familiar hits her.

"Fancy meeting you here," Klaus utters in his enduring sexy accent that brings chills to Caroline's nearly bare spine.

"Fuck," she whispers squeezing her eyes shut to refrain from reacting to the feel of his body heat touching her skin delicately.

"How," Klaus asks softly in disbelief that the woman that's haunted his dreams is here looking ravishing in the dress he's stripped her from so many times.

From the second she walked into the door he felt the strings of his heart squeeze, a whispered breath to the waitress for Enzo to get her a glass was mere reflex. His movements were automated, the façade of his overall appearance nearly cracking under Enzo's knowing smirk. He was next to her before he could take his next breath, gods, she was always so beautiful.

"Seriously," she blurts out taking a swig of her drink, her actions taking him from his inner monologue.

He checks his watch, his pursing lips smiling, "Happy birthday Caroline," he tells her gently and as sincerely as he can muster.

"Thank you," she replies without grace as she finishes her drink reaching for her sash and blinking tiara.

"Kindness," he musters taking her lit up tiara in his hand surprised by her lack of hostility as he sets the silver plastic over his head, "How many have you had?"

She smiles trying to swipe it from him, "I've barely had like six drinks, not including shots," she sighs feeling tipsy but nowhere near drunk enough for this conversation.

"Did you send me that drink," she asks letting him have the tiara after their skin brushes briefly making her fingers tingle.

"Yes, it seemed you needed it more than I did," he admits moving into the now empty bar stool between them.

"Did you like know I was here," she asks as another drink appears next to her barely stable hand on the bar.

"Thank you Enzo," he tells the bartender drawing her attention back to his lips, "Did you just forget my brothers are practically married to your friends then?"

It clicks in Caroline's blurring mind as she pushes the drink in his direction, "No, no I just forgot about you," she conveys in a weary voice.

"Harsh, Love," he chuckles taking a big sip of their shared drink, "I'm still thinking about you," he admits quietly knowing Enzo is looking for a clue about the situation. Nosey bastard.

"Why would you say that," she shakes her head at him in disbelief taking his drink back.

Klaus lets her enjoying the feel of her hand briefly touching his, "That you hear, just not the multiple voicemails," he smiles tersely.

"I listened to them all, it was just pointless," she confesses sliding the drink back to him without ever sipping from it.

"Why," the one worded question leaves his lips before he could permit it to.

"Because you chose this city over me," she says with fragile vulnerability moving in her seat, the sound of moving sequence reminding her just what dress she wears.

Klaus hears it too, his fingers brushing her arm, "I said ' **Yes** ' to a job not ' **No** ' to a future with you," Klaus grumbles barely managing to keep his cool demeanor.

He hears her sigh out his name, her eyes looking into his, "Look where you are," she tells him and all he wishes if for the chance to comfort her again.

"I'm here with you," he articulates taking the last few inches of space between their chairs to lean in closer.

"But why," she murmurs taking the sparkling tiara from his head watching the way the comb arms stick in her curls mussing them.

"I told you," he reminds her as she pats his hair down, "I never had any intention of moving on," he moves so close their faces rest close together briefly.

Enzo's laugh breaks the moment and Caroline, he notes is the first to pull back, "Are you here alone," he asks her.

"With the girls," she admits wryly brushing off the last few seconds of intimacy she should not have allowed but it had felt too nice. Too familiar.

"But alone," he probes deeper looking for that recognition in her eyes, her understanding of exactly what he means by saying this.

"Klaus," is her reply but her eyes do more than necessary to tell him his answer, he smiles with a snap of his finger getting Enzo's attention.

"Have another drink with me before you go," he coaxes as Enzo pours another glass for them both.

Caroline's first thought is it's terribly warm in the blanket she's wrapped herself tightly in, almost sauna hot and she feels naked maybe. She tries to wriggle fee still more asleep than awake only to feel her blanket tuck her in tighter. It's when her body seeps with awareness and her thoughts become more coherent.

"Kat, no naked cuddles, Elijah is not a fan," she groans pushing at the body behind her only to feel hard muscle and a smirk forming by her cheek.

"Caroline," he objects rolling her onto her stomach so his body is pressed into her and she can't escape. "I was sleeping."

"Klaus," she gasps into the pillow more awake now than ever as she feels all of his hard body against her.

"Please, no yelling," he murmurs against her neck kissing her shoulder softly making Caroline melt into the bed at the affection in his action.

"Likewise," she mumbles trying to gather her thoughts as his weight lifts off of her gently, his fingers stroking her arm as she moves to her side.

"Where am I," she asks looking at the begrudgingly comfortable square gray pattern of the bed sheets that her body rested on.

"My bed," she hears him say from the edge of the bed her eyes moving around the room making her blush when she notices her photo on the nightstand, "My house."

"Coffee," she says not meaning to, the photo reminding her of the liquid in her hand that hadn't made it to her lips because Klaus had taken her back into their tent to play.

"You're looking to stick around," he asks completely missing her eye view as he pulls on sleep pants that leave nothing to the imagination.

"Fine," she finds herself sitting up and flirting, "I'll just go," she tells him not bothering to cover her body from him.

He dives back into the bed catching her as the sheets slip away, "Caroline, no fast movements," he grumbles resting his head on her thigh.

She doesn't want to smile; Caroline's instinct is to freak out instead she finds herself saying, "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"Not drunk, tired," he lies and they both know it as he presses a kiss to her skin smiling at the feel of her hands in his hair.

She hadn't even realized when she began to touch him, his hair simply felt amazing she thought when something sparkled against the light, "Um, Klaus," her voice trembles.

"Yes," he asks not liking her hand leaving his hair as he reaches for it blindly, eyes still closed when he finds her fingers.

"Your mother's ring is on my wedding finger," the blonde gulps swallowing down the rising feeling in her chest that makes her want to cry.

"My mothers," his eyes fly open, "I, I don't actually know," she hears him say as she moves her fingers around like she is making sure it's actually there.

"Did we," Caroline asks as Klaus sits up next to her taking her hand.

"Don't yell," he pleads, as she feels his ring on his finger and the softness of his thumb rubbing over her knuckles in a soothing fashion.

Klaus pulls her back into him backs pressed to the bed frame, "I'm trying not to panic actually," she blurts out feeling his body solid next to hers.

"But sure, no yelling," she utters with a slight promise in her tone as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Where are you staying," he asks nuzzling her neck making Caroline moan at the heat of his body brushing hers.

"The big one," she laughs not remembering the hotel name off of the top of her head when his hands touch her.

"Love, you're beautiful but," he begins to utter before she snorts brushing her free hand over his jaw.

"Liar," she cuts him off picturing the façade of the hotel building, "I think it was the W," she tells him unsure still.

"Pricey," he murmurs as he watches her with much appreciation move to her knees grateful for the daylight as she holds onto his shoulders.

"Kat paid," she sighs as she moves her bent leg over his thighs and sat on his lap pressing closely.

"So Elijah paid," he smirked unable to keep himself from touching her sides and watching her cheeks pink more and more.

"Little bit of a headache," she softly moans unconsciously moving her hips in time with his hands, "Could we close the curtains," she asks.

Klaus smirks remembering their morning after games when the headaches were too much and sex seemed more fun than pain reliever, "No windows in the shower," he offers.

"Oh fuck," she mumbles when his body shifts, "Naked," she sighs as she brushes her hand down his chest.

"And married," he reminds her gently watching their fingers tangle as he feels her pull his hand to her body.

"Married," she tests the word on her tongue.

"You must be terrified," Klaus muses as his fingers tickle the underside of her breast.

"Perfectly calm," Caroline gasps barely containing her moan as the bite of his nail stretch down her sensitive skin.

"Hungover," he smirks.

"I can be both," she smiles reaching close so her lips tease him without actually kissing him.

"We have to talk about this," he murmurs disbelieving how responsible he's being about this when he's got what he's wanted, her.

"I know," she says against the scruff of his cheek revealing just how much he still affects her judgment.

"But you'll be more comfortable when you're clean," he says hoarsely, swallowing roughly at the feeling of every inch her naked body pressed to his own.

"I have no clothes here," she replies sensing what he feels because she's feeling the exact same way.

"So wear mine," he tells her not particularly enjoying having her body naked to him, feeling her exposed as he is had a certain intimacy he missed.

"My dress is here somewhere," she tells him moving off of his body as she reaches for the rumpled bed sheets to cover herself with.

He tugs off the sheet making her blush, "What's wrong with wearing my clothes," Klaus asks her intrigued by her reply.

Caroline smiles looking away from his face, "They're yours," feeling embarrassed as she reminds him.

His tongue does that evil thing she loves poking out before he speaks, "Shower," he chuckles, "I'll see if I find something of Rebekah's in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks," she watches him appreciatively as he slips from the bed sure he wouldn't notice when a dark ink pattern catches her eye, "Nice tattoo by the way."

His head turned, eyes sparkling as he replies, "It was your idea," strutting in an annoyingly hot fashion parlaying Caroline on the bed.

"I remember," she breathes recalling the nights she would trace lines on his back before bed, "What the fuck did I just do," she asks herself replying the nights events.


	14. Saving You Takes Work

"Caroline,' she heard Klaus' hoarse voice from behind her in the backseat, he looked weak and was definitely losing color but Caroline knew she had to focus on getting them away free and clear.

"Klaus," she began using a voice more forceful than she feels because she could have lost him today, he was so stubborn and when he was healed they would have a row about it.

She hears his gun cock aimed for the passenger seat making Enzo chuckle dryly, "Caroline, step away," he grumbles trying to move between the space she and their partner.

The blonde makes the care swerve dramatically against the gravel of the road before slipping into the old abandoned firehouse they had set up as a safe house, "No," she shouted at him making sure he dropped the gun.

Caroline stood in front of Enzo as soon as she got out of the car when Klaus struggled to rush at the brunette, "Gorgeous step aside, clearly Klaus wants to teach me a lesson," Enzo smirked.

Caroline smacks his shoulder pushing him over to the driver's side of another car directing her attention to her boyfriend, "You can't murder him just because he smiled at me while asking for directions."

Klaus makes a sound deep in his throat before replying, frustration evident in the lines of his face, "Enzo knows where he is, he's just trying to get a rise out of me."

"Wow, good thing it didn't work," she retorts with a grimace watching more blood sleep from his cotton shirt, Oh wait."

Klaus clings to his stomach looking peeved, "You're injured and we don't need your blood all over the pavement," she reminds him reaching for the hand towels Enzo's fetched for her.

He takes a painful step towards her, "I can still," he tries to explain as Enzo smiles from behind Caroline only to be cut off by his love.

"I need you to stop doing the caveman protecting me thing long enough for me to save your fucking life," she gasps out pushing the paper towels into his injury pausing when she sees him grimace, "With Enzo's help," she sighs feeling overwhelmed and frustrated.

"Ungrateful cad," Enzo utters and both pairs of blue eyes in the room point lasers at him making him simper.

"Just shut up Enzo and go get the stuff I told you," Caroline talks before Klaus can say anything more that might cause an ulcer to grow inside of her from stress.

"Yes ma'am," Enzo replies sarcastically but his hurry to leave is extreme, it was after all his fault the guard had shot at them in the bank having alerted the cops to their robbery plan.

Caroline turns on a pale looking Klaus, "You get upstairs and you better have that shirt off and be ready for stitches when I'm done cleaning the blood off the backseat," she states.

Klaus stumbles in his steps but he nods, "I love you," he murmurs kissing the side of her face over the corner of her trembling lips. "I'll be fine."


	15. Use Me

Caroline wants to rub off every layer of makeup she has on as she walks through the hotel hallway with her phone in her hand scrolling through her emails. The concert tonight had been so full of energy that Caroline felt the need to take the whole band out for carbs afterwards. Now she was starting to feel the four hours of sleep she got the night before.

Se slid her hotel key card over the door sighing in relief at the green light as she walked into the overly large room her manager had gotten for her two night stint in New York. Her hand pushes back the hair sprayed curls as she slips out of the sneakers she had slipped on that didn't match her last concert outfit. It's when she looks up that she notices the appreciative eye of a man she's never met before and fear strikes her before understanding does.

"Did Kat send you up here," she asks calmly already searching for her manager's number to gripe about her actions against her lack of love life.

"I'm sorry, who," he asks her standing up to his full height, his presence seeming to take up most of her large suite.

"Brunette," Caroline struggles with words, "Thinks I need to get laid even though I should be focused on the end of this tour," she describes her best friend who has pulled this stunt before.

"I take it you're the front liner then," he smiles and it's friendly making her heart race.

"And you're not a destitute backup dancer I'm supposed to use for the night," Caroline spouts off forming a simpering blush as she wriggles her hands.

The dirty blonde man with the striking blue eyes laughs softly, "You really have no filter," he observes taking a modest step towards her realizing his position.

"I do not," she laughs embarrassed.

"I'm not a dancer Love," he explains himself, "I'm the opening acts drummer replacement."

The light goes off in her brain, "You're Rebekah's brother."

He nods, "Yes, I am."

"And what are you doing in my room," she asks the question she's been wondering from the first moment.

He looks like he's blushing as he rubs his neck, "An honest mistake," he replies, "I asked one of the backstage people which room the blonde singer was, last I was told your hair was red."

"You've been told about me," she prods crossing her arms nervously.

"Rebekah likes to update me on her adventures as an upcoming star opening for well, you," he replies with a wry smile as he takes a closer step if only to go around her.

"She's incredible," Caroline stops him for one reason or another, "We've been doing some duets."

"I guess I'll see one soon," he smiles again making her brain feel fuzzy because it sounded like more than a promise.

"Maybe later tonight," her brain recovers talking for her.

He checks his phone looking surprised, "It's nearly 3am," he realizes, "I should go find my sister."

"I didn't catch your name," she presses.

His hand is on the door when he looks back to utter, "It's Klaus."

She watches him take two steps towards her holding out his hand, "Caroline," she breaths when their hands touch.

"Lovely to meet you, Caroline," he murmurs before releasing her hand and letting himself out.


	16. Wake Up Alarm

The alarm sound made Caroline crazy, not the shrill sound but the fact of it because it meant that she had accidentally slept over again which she had promised not to do. Sure Klaus had said it was more than fine to do so multiple times still trying to woo her while she tried to keep it light and breezy. Light and breezy wasn't exactly working in her favor the last few nights they'd spent together and Caroline felt her affection for Klaus growing despite herself.

Klaus mouth pressed to her shoulder and his body pressed against her back makes her eyes pop open, "Let me hold you for another 5 min, Love" he asks his voice laced with sleep.

"I should go," Caroline panics the louder the alarm gets as she tugs free of his arms only to have him set his body on hers.

"Press the snooze," he murmurs against her neck as the alarm automatically stops to snooze making him smile between soft kisses and lingering licks.

"Klaus," she moans feeling her self-control slipping when he rolls his pelvis lightly into her naked body.

He watches her eyes close, "Just relax for five minutes while I kiss your neck," he mumbles.

"Light and," she gasps when he nips her neck, "Breezy."

He laughs against her skin knowing that just a bit more coaxing would make her grumpy but want to stay, "I want you to call to work and tell them you aren't coming," he murmurs.

"It's my company Klaus," she grumbles feeling his determined lips at her jaw.

"Even better," he replies kissing her fully on the mouth only pulling away when he feels her begin to return her kiss loving the frustrated noise she makes when he does that.

"You look amazing in this light," he compliments as she ignores the blown out pupils of his blue eyes.

"Seriously," she grumbles with a light tone making him go on.

"Mussed hair, swollen lips, you're unbelievably gorgeous," he mutters onto her lips pressing chaste kisses that never fully grow into bigger ones.

"Is that what you tell the other girls," the moment she says it Caroline regrets it, her stomach turning over at the hurt look of his eyes.

"You know there's been no one else since I kissed you," he reminds her with a dark tone that sends the wrong shivers through her as he pulls away.

"I'm sorry," Caroline claims sitting up as he pulls his pants from the night before over his naked body.

"You're deflecting again," he remarks doing some deflecting of his own as he says it.

"I said I was sorry," the alarm blares again as she says it crawling from out of his sheets.

"And I said I wanted more from this," he turns on her as she reaches for his rumpled shirt on the floor to cover herself with.

"Come back to bed," she pleads covering her body with the shirt she'd ripped most of the buttons from the night before.

He takes a long look at her the heat returning to his eyes before he brushes her off and looks away, "You have to get to work and there's some files I should have gone over last night."

"You make it hard to be in love with you," she mutters under her breath beginning to look for her own shirt.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asks her with a look of bewilderment.


	17. Someone Worthwhile

She hears her hotel door open but is surprised by the voice, "Caroline," his voice shocks her from her excitement of the building crowds in the streets she sees from her hotel window.

He must have bribed the hotel to let him in, she thought maybe she really needed to stop using Tracy Samantha Lord as her fake name at the front desk as he says, "I need a favor."

Caroline turns around as Bonnie trails in behind him having found her Gamora wig, she smiles at her friend and then at her ex, "Nope, I'm here strictly on a fan basis this year. I promised."

Bonnie nods at the bathroom as Tyler begins to speak, "You didn't even know what I was gonna ask," he retorts while cracking his knuckles like he's about to finish off the biggest deal he's ever made.

The Blonde laughs almost to herself recognizing all his usual tricks, "But I know that look on your face, it says 'I need working Caroline'" she reveals to him as she walks to meet him eye to eye.

"It would only be an hour," Tyler stresses, "You'll be back before anyone knows you're here as," the brunette tall man trails off trying to figure out her rainbow top and blue pants.

"I'm The Doctor," Caroline laughs putting him out of his misery; Tyler was all business and no fun.

"Doctor who," he asked, his brow meeting in the center of his forehead not bothering to hide his confusion.

"Exactly," she states with a grin and her hands on her hips full wonder woman pose.

Bonnie laughs coming out of the bathroom in full garb, "I knew cutting your hair this short would be perfect," she tells Caroline making the blonde actress preen as she touches her own hair.

Tyler watches the two confused as to how he grew up with them before the tension in his brows gets the best of him, "Look, I need a celebrity commentator just for the Epic Kings group session."

Caroline's body freezes, fangirl mode launched as she presses her hands on Tyler's arms, "You want me to talk to Klaus Mikaelson never having met him before and talk about how he and Silas are going to go head to head this season," she exclaims excitedly.

"And the whole crew," Tyler begins to smile near excitement dawning on his face at the way Caroline speaks animatedly like she might just do it.

Bonnie is the one to cut in with a groaning, "When does this start," knowing that Caroline would not do it if she asked.

It's with this information in mind Bonnie doesn't look completely put out knowing that her best friend would be crazy to not miss a job opportunity like this. She walks over to the pair of friends and hugs Caroline who is about to meet her own secret celebrity crush in the process.

"So it's a yes," Tyler asks Bonnie with the saddest pair of puppy eyes he can muster making it even more dramatic the longer she takes to nod her head.

"You'll have to call Kat," Caroline warns him about her agent, "But I'm sure she'll be on board," she finishes off knowing Kat wouldn't mind a pair of really nice shoes as a bonus.

"Let's get you to conference room 394," Tyler thanks them gripping both the girls hands for getting him out of a bind, "Bonnie can come too," he says with false woefulness.

"Maybe I don't wanna come," Bonnie giggles as they grab for their bags and phones making sure to keep the hotel key on them.

"He dais cast and crew Bonnie, Enzo will be there," Caroline murmurs with a look that says 'get on board' making Bonnie freeze too.

"Holy crap," she cries making Tyler look up from his phone behind them while confirming with Kat about Caroline's changing schedule. "I'm gonna meet St. John."

"Not if we don't hurry," Tyler tells them as they reach the elevator doors.

Caroline looks around the allotted conference room pacing the makeshift backstage when someone with a badge and Madonna phone stops in front of her, "Let's get you a mic, and get you talking," he says walking to a table with an array of gray plastic cases filled with equipment.

The actress, no stranger to a microphone of a camera reaches for the one that has 'commentator' taped to side, the tense individual sighs in relief that she's found her mic, "Say something," he directs.

"I like Paris in summer," she states clearly after flicking on the mic seems to solve the man's problem because he nods.

"Yup, that's great, were gonna start letting the crowd in now so just hold off on coming out for a bit," He explains using his pen to scratch another thing off of his clipboard and disappears leaving Caroline alone.

"Paris in summer is breathtaking," an accented voice agrees from behind her making Caroline turn around to see who is speaking to her as she switches off the mic.

"Klaus," she blurts out in a gush of air surprised by his surreal presence.

"Mikaelson," he very nearly blushes as he extends a hand to her own, "And you're Caroline," he utters against her knuckles mouth brushing them as he speaks.

"You know me," Caroline takes back her hand gaining her confidence back smoothly if not swiftly as he continues to speak.

"I know of you," he admits with a pointed tilt of his head his eyes looking at her appreciatively, "Your work on The Good Lady was, astonishing," his eyes meet hers then to show his complete sincerity.

"I, well, thank you, it was great to do something different," the blonde responds when an enthusiastic smile that would have had all of Mystic Falls at her feet.

"Klaus, no flirting with the pretty girl until after, okay," a man with hero hair chimes in while reaching for Klaus' shoulder, apparently they knew each other.

"Sorry Love," he utters as he follows hero hair along the other side of the back stage.

"How are you doing," Bonnie makes Caroline jump in surprise as he disappears from view.

"Bonnie, he knows me," she finds herself saying as she recounts what he said about her performance in the Good Lady, it was her first time doing something other than girl next door flicks and views had not taken it well.

"I saw that," the brunette smiles knowing Caroline has gone starry eyed but needs to be refocused, "He know you too,: she mocks before using another more authoritative tone, "Snap out of it babe."

Caroline takes a deep centering breath, "You're so right," she nods her head shaking off the feeling of his lips on her hand by formulating a plan, "Keep it cool. Mouth exercises let's do this."

The blonde asserts herself checking her stance, as Bonnie reaches for one of the free water bottles realizing someone is reaching for the same one as her, "I see an angel," he declares.

Bonnie rolls her eyes grumbling, "More of witch," she replies opening the water bottle and nearly chocking as she sees his face, "St. John."

"I like to go by Enzo," he rejoins with contentment as he takes the bottle from her hand and sips from it before she can, "I suppose your name is something other than little witch."

"Bonnie," she replies swiping the bottle from his hands as she juts her hip.

"Bonnie," he smirks about to say something more.

"I really got to keep you guys on leashes," the man with hero hair appears again reaching for the back of Enzo's shirt, "Let's go before Elijah finds you guys out of order again."

"Stefan, mate, relax," Enzo says pushing back his slick hair, "It's a fan driven event, means there's supposed to be fun had," he says that last bit to Bonnie with a wink.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Stefan tells him making him leave Bonnie with nothing more than a little wave.

The anxious man from before returns to Caroline's side, just as Tyler enters giving her two thumbs up, "Here are your cue cards and the names of each character, don't forget your remote for the sizzle video and secret preview after," the rest is a blur as Caroline reaches the stairs to go onto the stage.

"Holy crap," she mutters with her fingers on the mic off switch.

"You've got this," Bonnie reiterates shaking off her own encounter, "You're an academy award nominee and you're just doing Tyler a favor, this is nothing," she reminds her watering down the situation.

"You're absolutely right," Caroline agrees hugging her best friend, "I'll see you after."

The panel is slow to begin from the backstage while the leading men are being called by a pre-recorded voice in a flamboyant nature to the stage by their names one by one. For Caroline and for the crowd it's the best time to cheer for each actor and show their personal appreciation. Klaus catches her eye and his smile is megawatt wide making Caroline instinctively grin back at him.

Her wave at him seems to make his smile more alluring, his eyes more firm as if they're looking into her soul and finding everything so she breaks contact looking out past the stage.

She can see how the room only minutes ago empty seems smaller now with hundreds of fans settled into their seats cheerfully could still seem to be chaos. Caroline hugs her mic to her chest carefully switching it on as she takes her seat when Finn the arch enemy of the Epic Kings cast is called as he is the final one to arrive.

A hint of butterflies flutter in her stomach in excitement Caroline introduces herself to the crowd and they immediately recognize her as she declares with delight, "Surprise!"

Before long the sizzle reel starts and the crowd is eager to hear from the men of the show who excitedly and in colorful language, express the mutual respect they have for one another and their fan base. Caroline finds herself enraptured in the conversation often forgetting her cue cards and asking the real questions fans weren't generally allowed to. Damon, the creator of the show does his best to keep his lips sealed about the plot of the season but more often than not Caroline get something out of him.

This leads them to fan base questions towards the end of the panel where a select group of people who watch the show can ask questions burning on fans tongues and web pages. Between Klaus and Marcel you can tell there is a true kinship and Caroline is glad that their chemistry is not just one made up by television. She does her best to keep herself composed around Damon's gross commentary nodding to Tyler when he sees her face twisting in distaste for the famously cringe-worthy creator of the show reeling it back to the basis of the panel session.

After one on-set hijinks question from a fan Enzo tells story that has everyone enthralled even before he begins, "So Klaus was rounding the set during rehearsal in dead of night mind you," he pauses looking directly at the crowd.

His hands out like pointed weapons, "With these two pistols and Marcel comes around the other end of storage container both, with no idea that they're about to run into one another."

The cast is in stitches at the memory by that point as he laughs fully, "Long story short, Klaus shot Marcel in the back."

Klaus feigns weakness with his hand to his mouth, "Our friendship almost died," he fake sobs into the mic.

Marcel laughs patting him on the back, "I almost died, you didn't know it was me," he calls out.

"It was a fake pistol," Klaus replies so deftly he looks saintly.

As for his friend Marcel pretends to be wounded at his friend's words, "I didn't know that at the time," he points out.

Klaus rebuttals, "You think that low of me," he asks with a huge smile.

Finn sighs, "Well, I do think it's possible but I'm the bad guy you were gonna shoot," he reveals making the crowd gasp.

Caroline laughs seeing Tyler's signal to switch up the topics, "Alright, alright next topic, on this season of Epic Kings Klaus, your character is supposed to be challenged to the extreme, what does that mean?"

Klaus and Damon exchange a glance before he looks to her and explains, "Well he's a bloody killer," he laughs scratching his neck, "He's gone out on his own, essentially left the family."

Marcel ducks his head so Caroline looks to him as he interjects, "Yeah, we're so lost without you."

Klaus chuckles as he looks from Marcel to the crowd, "They are, the little dears, no, ah, my character is very vulnerable at the beginning of the season, he doesn't know who he can trust," he clarifies.

"Maybe Nick can take up with the Scooby Doo gang and really flesh out those characters, build an army," Caroline speaks before she realizes she's talking into her mic making the crowd wild.

"You watch the show," Damon asks before Klaus can and Caroline nods.

"Of course, I do that's why I was asked to commentate," she half lies smoothly, "See the mic says so."

"What are your thoughts on the show," Klaus asks her genuinely curious as the crows settles.

"I ask the questions," she replies with a flirty smile.

"I do like a lady in charge," he rejoinders with a wicked look that gives her chills.

"Oh, do you," she just about gets up to speak to him the tension radiates between them as she tells him, "Because you don't strike me as," trailing off when she sees Tyler's mean look.

"Okay, back to the show," the actress smiles her best pageant smile once more addressing the audience, "Sorry fans, we have time for one last question and then we're gonna reveal a very special scene from the new season of Epic Kings!"

She laughs as the guys on stage start humming the theme song dramatically playing pretend instruments as Caroline picks out another name from the pile of pre-approved questions, "Last question by fan, April, go ahead."

"Hi, omg I love you guys," the brunette wide-eyed fan squeals, "Okay my question is, are there any new or old love interests this season that might make the Kings not get back together?"

Damon takes over that question leaving the cast to nod whenever they agree with something he says, "That's a great question April," he answers with a compliment and a leering look that makes even Caroline cringe before he gets to the answer.

"For now, we are thinking a new love interest, especially for Nick who is on his own now and heavily eyeing our commentator," he mutters into his mic, "He will meet someone in the first I'd say 3 or 4 episodes of the season and it's gonna really change the dynamic I think."

Klaus locks eyes with Caroline as he speaks into his mic, "Meeting a new person that's worthwhile can have a profound effect on how people act. And I think we're going to see that in Nick and the way he goes about either reconciling with his brothers or not."

"Get a room," Bonnie shouts from backstage making Caroline blush as if she wasn't already turning red from the heat in the room.

"Oh piss off St. John," she hears Klaus groan pushing at his friend his seemed to be immobilized by laughter at Bonnie's comment.

"And that's it for the panel guys," Caroline tells the crowd as she stands from her chair, How about a big applause for these guys? Thanks for coming out," lots of whistles erupt in the room as the guys get up from their chairs making Marcel and Finn flex only egging on the crowd further.

Klaus walks directly to Caroline moving with the agility of a jaguar off of the wrong side of the stage, "Listen Caroline I," he stops short as Caroline's face brushes his.

Caroline for her own reasoning hadn't realized how close Klaus was until she turns to look at him, "Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

Her eyes asks him to continue as the backstage erupts as well into working on the next panel set up, "I'd like to have dinner," he clarifies.

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, not knowing how to reply, "There's a restaurant nearby that delivers called Beso, I recommend it."

"I meant with you," Klaus articulates running a skittish hand threw his curls, "I meant what I said out there, about when you meet someone worthwhile."

The blonde smiles as him, "How do you know I'm worthwhile or interested," she inquires.

"Because if nothing else I could make a visit to set possible and you'll understand Nick's family strain before anyone else does," he mutters in a tone reminiscent of one his character uses when he has the upper hand.

"Bribery," she surmises.

"I want your attention not matter what the cost," he says, his answering grin making her heart drop.

"Caroline just tell the man yes, or I'll tell him about your Epic Kings themed birthday last year," Bonnie sings as she hugs her best friend from behind.

"Bonnie! We have plans tonight or I," she explains looking from her oldest friend to Klaus trying not to give away that Kat had already talked Damon into letting her visit the set after her movie was finished with re-shoots.

"So keep them," Klaus states reaching for Caroline's hand once more, "I'll give you my direct number and you can call me anytime you'd like. But do call."

"Okay," Caroline relents as Bonnie lets up whispering, "Do it," in her ear, "I will do that," she says unlocking her phone to let him type in his number.

He types it while keeping her within eye level, "I can't wait to hear from you Caroline," he murmurs in caress.

"Well, fuck me," she sighs when Klaus disappears without looking back to see her obviously stunned face because her friend just laughs.

"Oh, he will," she tells her as she fixes Caroline's coat.

"Bonnie!" Caroline whines at her friend's good natured teasing.

need a celebrity commentator

it says i ear


End file.
